Shikon Academy
by xXTiggerXx
Summary: Shikon Academy. The place where demon slayers, Miko's monks and all other young beings go to train, train to become the true meaning of their status. Kagome has just arrived, a Miko in training. Because she's of royal bloodline she trains with other royals, including the White Dog Brothers. Who knew she'd find her mate, a cocky annoying jerk named Inuyasha. LEMONS INCLUDED RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo here it is! I don't wanna tell too much because everything will be explained in the story and hopefully it'll surprise you! Btw this time period isn't as far back as the feudal era exactly but it is before cell phones and machines. So I think somewhere in the 1700?**

"This place is huge." Kagome muttered to herself. The girl who was helping her move, Sango, laughed.

"Yes it is, not all of the buildings are like this though, this is just the one for more... skilled students" she said. Kagame assumed she meant the students that were higher class.

"I feel like that's a bit unfair. Making the students that may not be as high class as other train in smaller buildings." Kagame said with a small frown. She guessed it was in her nature, to always feel compassionate and attempt to feel what others felt. She touched the glass locket around her neck. Sango shrugged.

"If it helps, the royal families all paid to have their own building built, initially it was going to be the same size as the others." Kagame didn't think that helped much but she nodded anyway. They continued down the path until they stopped at beautiful small little castle. Kagame gave a small gasp as she took it in, it was about as tall as three staircases. All of it white except for the dome like roof which was a dark navy blue. A small porch was outside, with marble stairs leading up to the small house.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Kagame exclaimed, Sango gave a smile.

"Good to know you like it, they asked me to help pick out a place a Miko would enjoy and I thought you'd like this. Nobody's ever seen the Miko's kingdom so we thought maybe you'd like this at least?" Kagame grinned and leaned over to give the girl a hug.

"Of course, it's wonderful." She told her, giving her one of her happy smiles. Sango looked relieved and Kagame held back a small laugh.

"So what are you?" Kagame asked, Sango looked at her confused and Kagame decided to backtrack, her comment did seem a little on the rude side.

"What I mean is what type of family do you come from? you do train in this building correct?" Kagame asked. _Oh gosh, if she doesn't I'm going to feel like a complete idiot._ Kagame took a split second and prayed that she did an she hadn't offended the girl. She seemed really nice and Kagame would love to get to know her better and become friends.

"Yes," Sango said, laughing. "Well technically, I come from the demon slayer family. So we aren't exactly royalty but we're pretty close." Demon slayers were hired by everyone, royalty and non royalty. Although each royal member normally had a few demon slayer that worked for them full time. Except for the Miko's of course, since they kind of knew how to take on demons by themselves.

"I see," Kagame told her. "But question." Sango tilted her head."I am allowed to have my mink, right? I don't want to bring him in if i would violate any rules." Kagame said. She was fairly sure they would allow her to keep Snowball, but she wanted to check anyway.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Tango told her. Kagome grinned and called for her little friend.

"Snowball, come here." She said, she didn't need to raise her voice, wherever he was, he would be there shortly." Snow ball suddenly came bounding out of the nearby forest with a squeal as he bounded up her back and onto her shoulder. Kagame's heart warmed at the fuzzy little guy as she stroked the top of his head and he nuzzled into her hand.

"Aww, he's adorable." Sango said. Kagame laughed, She got that reaction quite often when people saw her little friend. She extended her arm and Snowball scurried down and gave Sango a sniff.

"Yeah, he is isn't he." Sango smiled.

"I have my own little girl, her name is Kiara. She's a nekomata." Kagame smiled as Snowball raced back up her arm and curled himself around her neck.

"I've hear of those, are they sweet? I was told that they're fiercely loyal to their companion." She didn't want to say master, no animal had a master. Sango gave a slightly sad smile.

"Yeah they are, fierce little critters too. Kiara has helped me on so many missions, I don't know where I'd be without her. She was a gift to me for my tenth birthday from my parents. Not many demon slayers have pets. It can be difficult to care for an animal when you're always away fighting. But thankfully, we rescued Kiara and after a few days of not finding her family, my parents returned and allowed me to keep her."

Kagame was very glad to hear that Sango and her family had at least searched for the nekomata's family. Snowball had a family, she was able to meet them a few times. She had never truly taken Snowball from his family, most of the time he spent in the woods, hunting, s[ending time with his other mink friends, but he always came to her at night, he slept on a white pillow that stayed next to her bed all the time in a mini little shelter she had built herself.

"It's very unfortunate when animals are abandoned. Can I ask how you rescued her?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded as she reached out and touched Snowball's fluffy little ear.

"She was attacked by some strange demon, I'm still not quite sure what demon it was but... it was bad, I remember her whole family was basically slaughtered. But she was crying, under a leaf, hiding." Sango's eyes became distant and Kagome tried to reassure her by giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder but Sango smiled and shrugged it off.

"As soon as I found her she ran into my arms, it took me almost twenty minutes to pry her off me." Tango laughed and her face seemed to brighten at the thought. Kagome smiled.

"Anyway, now we're nearly inseparable." At the moment, she's in her training." Kagome didn't know that a demon slayers companion had to go through training as well.

"Well, I'm really glad she found you. Maybe I can meet her sometime?" Kagame said, hoping she didn't sound to hopeful, in case Sango didn't really want to be her friend.

"Absolutely," Sango beamed, Kagame breathed out a sigh of relief.

"In fact, I need to go get ready for our training session together right now. I'll see you later okay? Maybe I can catch you for lunch?"Sango asked. Kagome grinned and nodded at her. Sango began to walk away and gave her a funny looking salute.

"Later!" One new friend in just under three hours? Kagome might be able to make more friends here than she originally thought.

* * *

Kagome walked through the woods, Snowball bounding ahead of her and then returning a if to make sure she was following him. Kagome laughed.

"No worries, Snowball. I'm still here." The little mink gave a squeak and continued with his routine. _Gosh the forest here is wonderful, so green. I can hear water somewhere..._ Kagome tilted her head a bit and could hear some running water, rather fast too. _Must be some river._ She assumed. She continued walking, stepping over a branch last second, stumbling anyway.

Kagome looked down at the ground below her. A rather large paw print that was bigger than her hand was sitting in the freshly wet soil. _What kind of animal made those?_ She asked herself as Snowball came hurrying back and then left again. She bent down and ran her finger over the indentation.

Kagome frowned. _I don't know any animals with paw prints that huge! What if... what if it isn't animal?_ Kagome's heart dropped as she felt a tingling in her stomach of fear. _What if there's a demon?_ Kagome reached out, extending her aura to see if she could feel any others. Nothing demonic... just regular animals. Kagome frowned. _Well if there's only regular animals here, what made that paw pri-_ Kagome heard a low growl, more of a snarl. She froze.

She heard it again, this time when she eached out her aura, she felt just a mall one nearby.

All of a sudden, Snowball came rushing out from ahead, his eyes wide and panicked as distressed and scared screams came from him. Kagome stumbled back. What in the world had frightened him so much. He lept into her arms as she heard a loud roar and an enormous best. All white and rippling fur came leaping out of the trees.

Kagome gave a loud shriek and turned so quickly she stumbled and fell right on her butt. _Oh my Kami, it WAS a demon, I have to get out of here!_ She thought, she scrambled to get up, she felt part of her dress tear as she made a dash for her house she was staying in. She didn't make it far. Snowball gave ear piercing screams and she continued to try and run, she was tripping, stumbling and ripping even more of her dress.

The beast gave a loud snarl and reached her in three large bounds. Kagome felt his breath on the back of her neck before giant paws slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and she became well acquainted with the dirt. She felt claws dip into her skin, it didn't break but it was very, very close.

Snowball went flying at the beast. he scurried all over him, his back, under his belly and over his face, scratching and biting whenever he could as he let oout even more deafening shrieks. All the while, the beast roared and swept massive paws at him, Snowball got several scratches and nips in before a large paw slammed into him, knocking him from the back of the large beast and into a tree trunk, where he crashed into it and gave a whimper as he slid to the ground.

Kagome gasped. No no no, poor little Snowball, she tried to go after him but the paws of the animal pinned her down. If she drew too much attention to herself he may decide she was as good of a snack as poor Snowball.

Deciding she didn't care, Snowball was in pain, Kagome turned and shoved against on of the paws, it moved just enough for her to roll out from under both. The beast made a sound of annoyance but as soon as he lowered those gorgeous eyes on her he froze. And so did Kagome. Those eyes, a perfect golden amber that made her forget how to breath for a moment, his fur was white, beautifully white and flowing. Delicate purple jagged markings streaked over each cheek. Kagome felt a strange compulsion to reach out and stroke the fur.

Kagome shook her head and leaped up, running over she scooped up Snowball into her arms, The little mink gave a pitiful whine and snuggled into her. Kagome felt an unfamiliar feeling of anger surge through her as she stalked right up to the best, ignoring his absolutely adorable sharply pointed ears and the long swishing tail. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Which was pretty difficult since she just barely made five four and he was almost six foot.

"Excuse you!" She said, forcing as much venom as she could into her voice. It was new since she rarely ever got upset. But Snowball had done nothing but try to protect her and this jerk of an animal had hit him so hard the poor creature probably had a bruise or two. The beast made a confused sound and pulled his muzzle back, tilting his head in the cutest way.

"This little guy has done nothing to you, and even if he did, he is a much smaller animal and even you should recognize that." She said, raising her voice. The beast stepped back and she stepped forward.

"You hit him so hard he's going to broken bones most likely! You should know that he's much much tinier than you, and there fore, you should never have hit him like you did!" The beast gave a low growl, as if he didn't like her tone of voice, he had the same face her mother did when she told her that at least.

The beast raised his head a swirl of purple red and black with white encased his body, swirling faster and faster until Kagome couldn't even see the beast. There was a flash of white light that made her flinch and squint her eyes, shielding them with one hand.

And then, in the place of the six foot animal stood a man. Long white hair held in a high ponytail that nearly reached his waist. He was shirtless and like any other girl, Kagome had to admire is body. He was just wow, defined toned abs, a stunning six pack and a hard sculpted chest, her eyes traveled down to his arms. His biceps were huge, veins protruded from his arms and she wanted to reach out, trace them with her fingertips.

His pants were red **(A/N I love Inuyasha's original outfit but I'm setting this story a bit farther in the future but I haven't decided where exactly yet, because of this I've decided to make Inuyasha have his outfit he always does, but not as baggy and I'm going to add some of Toga's armor on him as well so he looks a little more like Sesshomaru and his father. You'll find out why later ;)** The waist line clung to his hips and rode low enough so she could see that sharp V-bone of his. It kind of became a bit baggy in the middle and then tightened around his ankles. **(Look up red joggers if you still don't get the picture)**

He wore no shoes and he was taller than the beast. He had to be at least six three or four. And those eyes... the same ones from the beast, golden amber and narrowed ever so slightly. His jawline was so sharp it could cut and his lips looked so soft and full... But the thing that drew her in the most was the white pointed triangular ears sitting atop his head.

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth and before she could even think about what she was about to do she reached up and brushed her fingers over them, a girly giggle came from her mouth before the man growled and shoved her hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome froze as it dawned on her. This was no man, he was a youkai! She stepped back and looked up at him, the man gave another growl and stepped closer.

"Nobody touches me like that and lives." He told her, Kagome's stomach dropped. _Oh my Kami, he's going to kill me._ He stepped closer and Kagome stood still, he was barely six inches away from her and he lowered his head to her ear.

"Not even you, mate."

 **How was that? I've been thinking about writing this type of story for a while, I'm hoping if this does well, I can continue until the end for this one. Unlike my other story I started, I don't know why but that little fire in me that tells me to write kind of died in the middle of that one. You guys shoul check it out and let me know what you think! Then maybe I'll decide whether or not to continue it. Anyway, review this plzzzz I really wanna know how I'm doing, I've never written a story during a different time period. Or at least not this far back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how was that last chapter? I'm working on this one the same day I published my last one! Probably won't finish and publish today though. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Who was she? And why did she smell so damn good. Fuck, her scent of flowers and honey were overclouding his senses. When he first locked eyes with her, he couldn't see anything but her, couldn't hear anything but her soft breaths, couldn't feel anything but her soft skin, could smell nothing but that warm scent he wanted to roll in. And she was gorgeous. Large midnight blue eyes and beautiful slightly tanned skin, unlike his paler complexion.

Her long black hair flowed down to the middle of her back, her hair was wavy, beautifully wavy. But damn was she small. A good foot or so shorter than him. Her chest, which he stared at for a moment without really caring what she thought of it, was smaller than some girls but otherwise definitely large enough for him to fit his hands around. But those sweet curves, he wanted to slide his hands down her middle and feel them.

She had some long legs too, legs he wanted wrapped around him. He looked back at her plump, soft pink lips and bit his own to hold back a growl he could feel rising in his throat of pure need. Her cute little nose wrinkled as she gave a small frown. Fuck he wanted to kiss her. So damn badly he had to clench his hands so tight that his claws dug into his palm.

The girl looked down at his clenched fist and gave a nervous step backwards, he could smell fear start to replace the curiosity in her scent and he forced himself release his hands. He didn't want her scare of him which was weird since normally he took great pleasure in scaring the shit out of people.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to really, They just I don't know looked so cute and fluffy." Cute? Had she just called his ears cute. The thought sent annoyance and an unfamiliar feeling of happiness through his body and he growled, this time out of annoyance at the weird emotions over taking his body.

"Don't do it again. Ever." He had pretty much threatened her life a few moments before but since she seemed to have forgotten that he figured he would drop that because he was really hating the amount of fear this girl was putting off.

"I won't I promise. Not that I'll ever see you again anyway." She muttered the last part under her breath and Inuyasha thought he picked up the slightest sound of disappointment in her voice. _Does she want to see me again?_ Inuyasha shook his head and mentally snarled at himself. Why the fuck did he get these damn butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about her?

"Do you not go to the Academy?" He asked her, he turned his head.

"I do." Inuyasha groaned t himself. So this beautiful girl that he had already figured out was most definitely his mate, which would explain all the weird emotions he was feeling towards her.

"Well then you're going to see me." Why did she act like she had absolutely no idea who he was? She should know he was of the highest royal bloodline and in all honesty she should have bowed before speaking a word to him.

"Oh." She said, her voice this time didn't sound like she really cared too much, or if she did she was doing a great job of hiding it. And pissing off Inuyasha in the process.

Inuyasha liked knowing what the people he was talking to were feeling, normally he could smell the fear or uneasiness, but her fear had dissipated and now he smelt only small curiosity and worry. Worry for what though? Him? He watched her gaze flick down to the white ball of fur and a small pang of jealousy shot through him. He wanted her to look at him like that. With so much worry and love and concern.

 _What the fuck is your problem, Inuyasha? She's a stupid little girl._

 ** _Mate._**

Inuyasha became stiff, this time she did give him a worried glance but he didn't pay attention to her. What was that voice? Was that him? Was someone there or was her scent really making him hallucinate. Inuyasha shook his head and clenched his jaw. _Definitely not hallucinating, I know a weird voice when I hear it._

 ** _Mate. Mine._**

 _Who the hell are you?_ He tried to ask whoever the voice in his head was. It didn't respond with an answer, this time only a growl. Inuyasha shook his head again and gave a growl of his own. Even if he didn't know who or what the voice was he certainly didn't like a weird voice in his head talking to him. Dammit he needed to get it out. And fast.

 _Sesshomaru._ He thought, surely his older brother would probably have something to say about the matter.

"Hello?" came the soft feminine voice of the girl. Inuyasha had forgotten she was there for a moment. When he turned she was waving her fingers in front of his eyes. He gave a growl and shoved her hand away from him. Something in him immediately felt regret when she stumbled back.

 ** _Do not hurt mate._**

Inuyasha gave a louder snarl now. This voice was getting on his nerves with it's stupid mate bullshit. It needed to shut the fuck up and find some one else to annoy.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I was going to ask what your name was." She said slowly, her eyes had become a little less nice.

"But since you clearly don't like me, or such I am assuming from the shoving and ever since I said a word to you. you've been a jerk." Inuyasha sighed. He really hadn't meant to be rude to her. It was just how he was sometimes.

"What's your name." He said, less a question, more a demand for her to tell him.

"Kagome, Princess Kagome of the Northern Miko Kingdom." Inuyasha paused at this. So her Kingdom was under his father's rule? That could be... beneficial. But she was a princess? So she was of royal bloodline as well. And a Miko, damn. He had seen them fight before. She'd probably be able to kill him easily. And if she didn't like him he was surprised she hadn't yet.

 _Maybe if I fought her I could see how much damage she could take._

 _ **Do. Not. Hurt. Mate.**_

This time the beast gave a vicious snarl that was loud enough, in his head of course, to make Inuyasha wince. And remind him of what he needed to do.

Inuyasha stepped closer, reaching up because he couldn't help himself and he was a Prince anyway and could do this kind of stuff, he ran his fingers through her hair. Being careful not to scratch her with his claws, he gave her silky strands a small tug.

"I'll see you later, _Princess Kagome._ " And with that he leaped straight into the trees and hurried to find Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the sparring room, his shirt off and sweat covering his skin.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out, the demon turned and regarded Inuyasha with his usual: "Hn."

"I need your help." He said, he fidgeted nervously, he was never a person who got nervous but the topic he was about to discuss with him made him a bit nervous for some strange reason.

"With?" Sesshomaru prompted. Inuyasha took a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this but he figured he might as well just wing it and hoped it turned out the way he wanted it to.

"I think I found my mate." Sesshomaru paused from hanging a sword back on the wall and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"You think?" He quoted. Inuyasha groaned and dragged his hands through his hair. He knew this wouldn't be easy, he just didn't know what else he was supposed to do.

"Yes, I think. I was in the woods and I saw her and she's fucking gorgeous and she smells so damn good I could barely think straight but I have no idea what the fuck I'm supposed to do about it." He rushed out in one quick sentence. Sesshomaru blinked and nodded slowly.

"You definitely found your mate." Inuyasha gave another groan. Sesshomaru wasn't giving him as much help as he wanted from him.

"Okay, thanks, now what do I do?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You mate with her." He stated simply, Inuyasha clenched his jaw together.

"Is there any way for me to not be her mate?" He asked, he still wasn't certain if he wanted to be her mate, besides she seemed like a small little goody two shoes. Not his style. Sesshomaru laughed and shook his head.

"Little brother, if you are mates, you are mates. There is no way around it." Inuayasha sighed, so this meant he was stuck with this woman for all eternity. Wonderful.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try avoiding it either, it's just going to be painful for you. The ache to take your mate will get so strong it will eventually consume you. You're demon would-"

"My demon?"

"Yes your demon, your inner... voice in a way." _So that weird ass voice in my head is my demon?_

"Your demon would want your mate so badly he would end up taking her, he may not rape her or anything, but he would take her by just grabbing her, running off and finding some secluded area where he wouldn't have to worry about other male competition while he waited for his mate to give in and accept him. There have been very few cases of this considering most youkai accept their mates." Sesshomaru's voice drifted off and Inuyasha frowned. _This sounds like a personal experience thing._

 _"_ Wait, did you not accept Rin?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered. His brother and the little Miko were so close he assumed that they'd both always been close or something.

"Not at first, she was so small and tiny and while she wasn't weak, she wasn't the strong Inu youkai female I had imagined. Not that I'm unhappy with her, I love her more than I would probably love another Inu youkai. And she's very strong but I felt at first like I wouldn't be able to handle her. I'm not a gentle person, I never have been and I was afraid I would hurt her somehow."

Inuyasha could see that, Rin was shorter than the Kagome girl, barely reaching five two maybe, and Sesshomaru towered over nearly everyone at six five.

"And what happened?" Inuyasha asked, he was surprised that Sesshomaru was even telling him this. Normally Sesshomaru kept things involving Rin private, not even Inuyasha knew a whole bunch and Sesshomaru shared most things with Inuyasha.

"My demon was getting agitated, I had avoided her for months and then one day, I saw something that completely triggered my demon and that's when I accepted her." Inuyasha debated for a moment whether or not he should ask what it was, then decided that if Sesshomaru let him know this much, what was a little more?

"And what was it?"

"Another male trying to seduce her." Sesshomaru forced out, his posture had become rigid and waves of anger rolled off of him.

"Rin had been out there, her innocent little self just walking. My demon was making frequent appearances and I had been following her when this man had stopped her, they had talked. She looked uneasy and he kept trying to get her to go with him. Then he grabbed her arm and he got all mad and he hit her and tried to drag her with him. She was screaming the whole time and that's when I lost it." He shrugged.

Inuyasha didn't have to ask, he knew where this man was now. Dead, remains probably scattered over that same forest.

"My point, do what you know is right. Don't deny your demon and hurt yourself in the process." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, who nodded slowly. It made sense, and he didn't exactly want his demon to take control...

 _I guess I'll have to get this girl to accept me as my mate._

It wouldn't be that easy, he knew that much.

 **I'm so sorry everyone! I wrote this chapter days ago but there was a problem. I normally publish chapters once I get to 2,000+ words and I had written half on one computer and another half on another. When I went back to my original computer it was gone! I had to rewrite the whole thing D: Anyway here it is now, and I may be able to post the next chapter (Which is half done) tonight or tomorrow! R &R Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I need more reviews! I wanna know how I'm doing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin walked down the halls of the academy with Sesshomaru. His clawed hand was twined with hers and she hummed a little tune while they walked.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up at him. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Hmm?" Rin squeezed his hand a bit. She contemplated wether or not she should ask him the question she was wondering. Sesshomaru normally shared almost everything with her, the only time he didn't was when he really didn't want her to know something and she could tell when that was and she would normally just not ask if that seemed to be the case.

But maybe this time he'd answer her. Although most of the talks he had with people he liked to keep private, maybe he wouldn't mind since it was only Inuyasha they had been discussing.

"What did Inuyasha say when he came to see you today?" She said, she looked down at the ground, if he didn't want to answer at least she could be focusing on something else.

"Him finding his mate." Sesshomaru said briskly. Rin knew that tone, It meant 'I'll tell you the answer but I'm not going into any detailed explanations about it.' and Rin nodded. She knew better than to question Sesshomaru when he didn't want to tlak about something.

"So when do you and Inuyasha go to tour the castles?" She asked, changing the subject. Sesshomaru frowned.

"We were supposed to go last week but for some reason we couldn't, hopfully we will be going towards the later end of this week." Rin nodded.

"And I get to go too, right?" She asked him, making her eyes wide and raising her eyebrows to give him that little baby look she knew he couldn't resist. Sesshomaru gave a rumbling purr deep in his chest and squeezed her hand.

"Of course, little one." Rin smiled. She loved his little pet name for her. Even thought they were mates, Sesshomaru and her both knew they were equals. No one was stronger than the other. Well not literally, Sesshomaru was clearly stronger than her.

Sesshomaru paused in front of the door to her class. Rin sighed, she hadn't had much time with Sesshomaru lately since he was preparing to become ruler of the west and she was training to 'become the next new Miko queen of the west' which wasn't going to happen. Since she and Sesshomaru were mates she'd be living with him.

Sesshomaru turned her around slid one hand around to the back of her neck, tilting her head up and pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth, making her shiver and her lips tingle. she would never tire of his sweet soft kisses. Although sometimes they were too soft. But Sesshomaru had never been rough with her and she could understand why.

"I will see you later, ok?" He said, stroking the side of her cheek lovingly. Rin smiled up at him and kisses him quickly before stepping back. Sesshomaru gave a hint of a smile and turned. Rin suddenly felt a feeling of loneliness he walked away but sighed once again and pushes open the door to enter the classroom.

* * *

As soon as Rin stepped out the classroom, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were waiting for her, Inuyasha was pulling his hair back into it's usual ponytail and Sesshomaru leaned against the wall outside of the classroom. Rin raised an eyebrow, it was pretty rare for Inuyasha dn Sesshomaru to stand outside her classroom and usually only did it when there was something they wanted her to know.

"Something up?" She asked, Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug which she returned happily and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah, we were heading back and just stopped by." He said. Rin nodded slowly, for some reason she didn't quite believe it but said nothing.

"Right well anyway," She said tugging on Sesshomaru's arm. "I'm hungry, let's go find me something to eat?" Sesshomaru chuckled and laced his hand with hers again and they began walking down the hall. They had made it only a few feet when Inuyasha stopped abruptly. Sesshomaru gave him a confused look and Inuyasha groaaned and inhaled.

"Fuck, she's here." At first, Rin thought he meant Kikyo, but when his face became relaxed and had the same look Sesshomaru gave her. She began to reconsider.

"Here? As in this hallway?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin frowned. What were they talking about? Wait a second, if earlier they had talked about Inuyasha and mates... had Inuyasha found his mate? Was she here?

"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha said distractedly as his eyes began to close. "Here." He mumbled. Rin held back a giggle as his nose began to twitch and instead fixed a glare on Sesshomaru.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything there was a crash like sound of something dropping and the three of them, momentarily forgetting the topic turned towards the noise.

There stood a girl, in a one shouldered white dress. Her hair was a dark black and her eyes a midnight blue. She looked so familiar, but Rin just couldn't place it. Suddenly the girl started running towards them.

"Rin!" She yelled and it clicked. _Kagome? Oh my Kami._

"Kagome!" Rin squealed and opened her arms as Kagome crashed into her, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground as they hugged each other, so tightly, one of them might of had a broken rib. Rin squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged her best friend of so many years.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome I missed you so much!" Rin sobbed as she held onto Kagome, Rin wasn't afraid to cry in public., so this didn't bother her but Kami, she had missed her bestfriend for so many years and now she was attending the same school!

Rin heard Sesshomaru growl behind her. She looked up to see his confused and annoyed eyes. Clearly upset he didn't know what was going on, or why it was happening and she knew he didn't like the part where she was knocked to the ground. Inuyasha on the the hand... looked drunk to say the least, his eyes seemed glazed over as he stared at the girl on top of Rin.

Rin gently pushed on Kagome who rose and offered a hand out to Rin.

"I'm so sorry, Rin, I just,h my gosh I didn't think I'd ever see you again and now you're here!" She exclaimed sniffing and wiping a tear from her eye. Rin shook her head and pulled her friend in for another hug.

"Never be sorry, Kagome, I felt the same way." Kagome nodded and smiled brightly. This time Sesshomaru made himself known by raising his growl a bit louder. Rin noticed Kagome step back and look at him cautiously.

"Sesshomaru, stop that you're probably scaring her." She told him, he didn't of course but at least she had tried.

"Me? Scared? Of him?" Kagome snorted. Rin laughed, there was her old best friend.

"I don't know, he can be intimidating." Rin said, Sesshomaru now looked more annoyed then confused. So she decided to toy around a little bit. She poked the side of his mouth and he pulled up his lip in a half snarl, exposing his sharp fangs. Rin grinned.

"See, they're pretty sharp, he can be very scary and I don't blame you if you're nervous." Sesshomaru huffed and closed his mouth, settling for giving Rin the dirtiest look she had seen in a while.

"Not quite scary, my little mink has cute little baby fangs too." She smiled, Rin laughed and Sesshomaru gave Kagome an incredalous look.

"Baby fangs?" He asked, Rin laughed even harder, he looked extremely annoyed now. Sesshomaru snarled at Kagome who flinched and stepped back a bit. Rin frowned, she didn't think Sesshomaru would hurt Kagome but she didn't want the girl to be scared of him,especially since they were mates and she'd be seeing a lot of him when Rin was involved.

"Sesshomaru..."

"These 'baby fangs' have ripped out the throats of more people than you could imagine." He snarled at her, Rin sensed his aura pulse and saw Kagome's shrink a bit in fear. The girl scratched the inside of her wrist, a habit she only did when she was nervous.

Sesshomaru stepped closer and Rin moved to push him back when a low, deadly, challenging growl vibrated through the air. Rin blinked as she looked at Inuyasha, who's dazed look had disappeared and his eyes tinged red as he fixed Sesshomaru with a hard stare.

Inuyasha's lips pulled back more as his snarl grew. Sesshomaru looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha and stepped back slowly. This had Rin extremely confused because Sesshomaru didn't obey anybody but himself.

Then everything clicked, Sesshomaru had told her when she walked into the sparring room to when he and Inuyasha were talking that he was discussing finding a mate... that would mean... Rin gasped.

" _Kagome is your-!"_ Sesshomaru snarled loudly and shot her a glare. Oh, so it was something they didn't want Kagome knowing.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sour look.

"You're the one who tried to eat my mink!" She said, her voice raising and eyes shining brightly with annoyance. Run frowned. Her mink? But those were sacred animals to the Miko's.

"Why did you try to eat her protector?" Run asked. Inuyasha's red tint had faded and he stepped back, locking eyes with Kagome. He answered Rin without taking his eyes off of her.

"I didn't know it was a protector, and I didn't know it was hers." Kagome seemed to soften a bit. Run knew Kagome and that probably meant that id she didn't think he had done it on purpose she wouldn't shame him too much about it. Inuyasha smirked and Run knew he was about to say something that would entirely mess up the good-ish impression he may have just made on Kagome.

"He was small, easy prey and I was hungry." Kagome stiffened again and her hands clenched tightly at her sides. A small pink aura began to surround her fists and Rin knew that meant she was letting some of her purification powers out.

"You were going to _eat_ my mink?" Kagome forced out between gritted teeth. Rin winced and shot Inuyasha a look that hopefully told him he needed to shut up and stop getting himself in trouble.

"I thought about it." Rin face palmed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome's fists completely engulfed or pink and white flame type auras. Inuyasha's laugh died down as he looked at her hands nervously.

"First of all: do not touch my mink ever again. And yes, I mean it. And yes, it is a threat. And second of all: I'm already stuck at this school, I don't need your cocky attitude making it worse for me." Kagome stepped closer and Inuyasha took a small step back.

"You may think you're high and mighty for whatever reason, but thing is, as a Miko, I can still purify your ass into the next life so help me if you even _look_ at Snowball again!" She finished with a huff, the flames shot up and engulfed her up to her elbows. Inuyasha's eyes had widened and he stumbled backwards, even Sesshomaru had looked a bit uncertain.

Rin couldn't help it, she laughed, loud and hard. Her eyes shut as tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she kept giggling, she clutched her stomach. Kagome gave her a confused look and her flames dissipated.

"Oh my Kami, Kagome!" Rin gasped out as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder for support.

"Nobody has ever told Inuyasha off like that and my goodness did he deserve it!" Inuyasha began to growl at Rin but Sesshomaru's harsh glare cut him off. Rin laughed even harder.

"I've never seen him look so pathetic, he's actually scared of you! Good on you, Kags, this guy needs someone who can control him. Nobody ever tells these brothers what to do, but you just scared him!" Kagome snorted and gave Inuyasha a once over.

"He doesn't look that scared to me." She deadpanned.

"Oh believe me, he's terrified right now." Rin pushed, Ok so he wasn't terrified exactly, but he was clearly uneasy.

"Uh huh." Kagome said, mono toned. Inuyasha gave a last snarl at Rin and turned briskly, stomping off to who knew where.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, his voice clearly said that she was probably going to be in trouble. Rin looked down at the ground, maybe being submissive now would get her out of some trouble? Worth a shot at least. Kagome squeezed Rin's hand when she dropped it from her shoulder.

"Hey, Rin? This guy looks a bit... I don't know, not right for you I guess?" Rin frowned, she didn't like anybody talking bad about Sesshomaru, but so few people did it, she didn't normally have to worry about it.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, politely.

"What the fuck?" Sesshomaru all but yelled. Rin sighed.

"Kagome don't worry, I know it's been a long time but I promise I will try to explain everything soon alright? Just give me some time, me and Sessh are gonna go out and have something to eat ok? I'll be back later and we can catch up then, alright?" Kagome nodded slowly, eyeing Sesshomaru warily. His lip pulled back in another snarl and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, of course." Rin smiled and gave her friend a hug, knowing she would need to do lots of explaining later, although there wasn't much she could tell without giving it away that Kagome and Inuyasha were destined to be together.

Sesshomaru was clearly growing impatient and Rin moved back over to his side, wrapping her arms around his middle, his arm wrapped over her back and he pulled her to him, she felt the prick of his claws and knew he was on the verge of transforming.

"I'll see you later, Kags." Rin said quickly and pulled Sesshomaru down the hall after her.

 **Aghhhh my writing skills are terrible! I think I've gotten a lot better since when I began writing fan fictions on a different account, I'm so glad that I'm not writing those type of stories anymore! They were terrible XD Anyway, Review this pretty plz? I'll have the next chapter ready to be posted on Friday. If I can get 8 reviews by Friday, It'll be up, if not, I'll post on Saturday afternoon. I actually hate doing this lol, but I really want to know how my stories are doing! Please let me know! Tyyyyyyyyy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goshhhhhhhh! I gained over 300 views in one night, and 4 reviews! That's amazing to me and I want to thank you guys so much for that! And because of that, I'm writing an extra long chappie for ya :P**

Kagome finally arrived home. Or at least arrived in whatever you would call the building she was staying in. She flopped on the large white canopy bed she head with soft sheets and a puffy comforter. She gave a loud groan.

Today had been crazy. But she had found her best friend, and even though she didn't quite approve of her 'mate' just yet, she was sure that with a proper introduction and some time they'd probably get along pretty well. Besides, he seemed like he could take care of her. Very tall, lean but loaded with muscle as well, his hair seemed too long though. It nearly reached his knees.

Not that it could bother her too much, the other man, the one she was just a little bit interest it, Inuyasha was it? He had rather long hair too. Oh that's right, they were brother weren't they? Kagome frowned for a moment. _Then why did the older one have pointed ears and the younger one have those furry cute doggy ears?_

Kagome yawned, in all honesty, she didn't really care. She was so tired from today, she had a tour of the Academy by the head mistress and her feet ached from it all. She kicked them off and snuggled herself under the covers. Maybe a quick nap could fix it all.

* * *

Kagome awoke to Snowball squealing and pawing at her nose. The sight of her furry white fluff ball brought an instant smile to her face and Kagome stroked the creatures head and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"Well, hello to you, little friend." She said with a laugh, Snowball made a purring sound and snuggled into her hand. Kagome's heart warmed to see the small animal. Something about him always made her smile. Snowball squeaked again and nipped her finger, clearly trying to alert her of something. Kagome was about to ask what was wrong when she heard another knock on her door.

Kagome hurried out of bed, thankfully still dressed with her clothes form today and rushed downstairs to open the door. As soon as she turned the knob Rin came bouncing in, all smiles and giggles like her usual self.

"He, Kags." She said, giving her a hug which Kagome returned happily.

"Hey, are you ready to explain yourself now?" Kagome asked, deciding to cute right to it. Rin's smile faded a bit but she nodded anyway. Kagome took her hand and lead her to the living room where they sat on the couches.

"Alright well um, what do you want me to start with?" Rin asked nervously, fidgeting with her hands. Kagome had to think about this for a moment because honestly, she didn't really have a plan as to what she would ask Rin.

"How about we start with this: What's a mate?" Rin sighed.

"A mate is a female or male selectively chosen for one youkai in particular. Although this can vary, some youkai have same sex mates, some aren't even youkai, in my case with Sesshomaru, for example. It's not just youkai that have mates either, incubus can, vampires, really any type of demon or supernatural figure, like Sango and Miroku. Miroku is a half vampire half incubus, although he's also a monk and hides that part of him very well. But because he's still a demon, Sango is his mate."

Kagome blinked So her friend, or at least she hoped they were friends, Sango was mated? And to a vampire incubus hybrid? Who studied as a monk. That was almost confusing but truly crazy.

"Sesshomaru saved me one day, that's when he realized we were mates and destined to be together." Kagome frowned.

"So does that mean that you guys are just going to have a perfect happily ever after until he dies?" She asked. She liked the idea of never having to worry and being able to just be with someone but there were no twists or turns or anything to make their story interesting.

"Not exactly, youkai take unbelievably good care of their mates. Mates are like their treasure, something given to them by fate. A gift for their loyalty and hard work that they will be giving in their later years." Kagome was confused yet again. Did that mean that even bad youkai, youkai like Naraku had mates?

"They truly treasure their mates. Whatever they want, they give. Their greatest goal becomes making their mate happy."

"So you're served like a queen all day and night?" Kagome asked, that sounded even more boring than s perfect happily ever after. Getting the same treatment day after day, even if it was good treatment.

"Well yes, but it's more complicated than that." Kagome resisted the urge to look annoyed. Her friend was giving her information and she was thankful for that, but then she countered it by saying it wasn't exactly that way, so which way was it?

"Mates are treasured yes," Rin continued. "But they are to behave a certain way as well. Mates that misbehave or do something the male mate or whichever is dominant doesn't like, can get... reprimanded. According to whatever it is they did wrong." Kagome was about to ask her what these 'reprimands' consisted of but Rin continued before she could.

"The males are normally dominant, like... take Sesshomaru for example. He's an Inu youkai, which means all of his instincts run even higher, but I'll get into that later. Point is, he treats me like his princess. He's so incredibly sweet, he gives me anything I ask for and takes me anywhere I want to whenever I want to normally. He's a wonderful mate. But when I tell him no when he asks for something, or push him away when he tries to kiss me or small things like that. I normally get this kind of small warning growl that pretty much means 'Stop testing me'" Rin said. Kagome nodded intently, this was actually rather interesting.

"When it's something larger like yelling or getting upset with him without a good reason, being mean to him or just ignoring him or something, then he'll give me a more... intimidating growl. It's lower pitched but louder, and it means 'you've pushed it too far, don't make me punish you.' and when it's something really big like just being a brat, hitting him or making him _really_ upset, he bites my neck."

Rin tilted her head sideways and exposed two fang marks. deep marks that both swirled together to create a beautiful pattern. Kagome gasped, they didn't look panful but the beautiful intricate lines were gorgeous.

"Sometimes it's just a nip, but because we're connected by mate marks, it still effects me, not painfully, but enough to send some shivers though my body, normally those small nips are actually used to get me ready for um, well, you know. And it works too." Rin laughed and Kagome couldn't help the smile twitching at her lips, this was definitely not the Rin she remembered, not the shy little girl who was nervous to ask for anything.

"When it's bad, he bites hard, and it breaks skin. Again, not super painful but it kind of makes you limp and I just fall back against him and it's almost like I can't move for a moment, but in that moment you feel a bunch of feelings, regret, guilt, some pain. But then they make it all better." Rin's eyes became a bit distant, like she was remembering something happy.

"He holds me and licks me and gives me sweet kisses everywhere and just tells me sweet things and kind of cradles me, it's his way of letting me know that even though he had to do it. He really loves me and could never do anything that would hurt me too badly." Rin assured Kagome, who was happy to hear this because the whole sinking fangs into your neck deal didn't sound all that comforting.

"Mates do everything they can to protect you, Sesshomaru's killed to protect me. That's what they do, they love you fiercely, and all they want is for you to be happy, for them to have their very own litter of pups and help them grow, watch them grow. Kags, they're amazing really. And you'll be so happy when I-" Rin snapped her mouth shut and looked at Kagome. Kagome frowned and looked right back at her.

"When what?" She asked, Rin laughed nervously and tugged the little piece of hair that she always pulled on when she was nervous. Kagome raised an eyebrow. She wasn't dense, she knew something was being kept from her, she just didn't know what.

* * *

Kagome walked to her first class the next day. An archery class. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to get there, but she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing. Or course, as a Miko she had learned archery form the young age of eight or so.

There weren't very many girls in her class. Maybe five or six.

"Listen, girls." Said a tall woman with grey hair.

"Today, I want you all to practice your purifying target skills, understand?" The woman said. Kagome hesitated, she wasn't quite sure wether or not she should point out that not only was she new, she had already learned how to purify an arrow and hit it's mark.

She decided against it though, instead, maybe if she did better than all the other students, the teacher would notice her and she'd be able to properly introduce herself to the class. Not that she thought she was better than the other students. But at the Northern Miko Kingdom, learning how to properly shoot an arrow was a huge deal.

The girls all nodded, none of them spoke as they all looked at the targets lined in front of them, the quiver farrows sat by their feet and they stepped forward. Kagome followed. She knocked an arrow, brushing her fingers across the head of the arrow as she drew it back, whispering a quick: "Hit your target" And the arrow glowed, surronding in a pink light.

"And, fire!" The woman shouted, the girls all released their arrows in perfect sync. Although not many hit the target. Kagome held onto hers for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Young lady? What are you waiting for? Shot the arrow!" The woman yelled at Kagome, Kagome released her arrow, it flew, and pierced the center of the target. The class was silent for a moment, then the teacher spoke.

"That was... amazing! The only other Miko in this class who's ever hit the target on their first try is Kikyo!" A girl with black hair, longer than Kagome's and two strands that drooped stepped forward. Her face was hard and her aura was cold.

"Beginners luck." She said. Her voice was hard and her black eyes looked lifeless. Kagome almost stepped back. The girl kind of scared her, she had that aura about her that just made her seem like someone you wanted to stay away from.

"Not exactly, I've been training since I was eight actually." Kagome piped up, the girl may scare her somewhat, but she wasn't going to let her pick on her anyway.

"Eight? No Miko learns archery at eight, we start at twelve." She said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Not at the Northern Miko Kingdom we don't." Kagome forced out through clenched teeth, forget being annoyed, this girl was starting to annoy her, she didn't like her smart attitude.

"Northern Miko Kingdom?" The teacher said. Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes off the one called Kikyo.

"Oh, than you must be Princess Kagome!" The teacher piped up, Kikyo seemed to frown and look Kagome over before she slowly lowered her gaze.

"You and Rin are the only royals we have here, well the only royal Miko's that is." Oh, so this kikuyu girl wasn't royal? Well that would explain why she stopped meeting Kagome's eyes, other Miko's were supposed to show respect to the Royals because of their jobs. That must've been the reason Kikyo had avoided her as soon as she heard that. The thought made Kagome smirk. _Not so tough now are you?_

"Well, you should have let me know. We can't have our first class with a royal without the other one, and Rin is not here today!" The teacher shooed at all the girls. "Out, out! All of you, not until we have the other royal will we have class today!" The girls hurried out, no questions asked and Kagome began to follow. Kikyo grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Listen, just because you're a royal doesn't mean you're better than me. Don't forget it. Understand?" Kikyo said, her grip was like iron and would probably leave a bruise. But Kagome met her look with one just as fierce.

"Let go of me." Kikyo dug her nails into Kagome's skin but Kagome didn't flinch, despite the pain. Finally she let go and shoved Kagome before walking out calmly. KAgome closed her eyes. This was going to be a difficult class.

* * *

Kagome walked down the halls, maybe she could visit Rin? That may cheer her up somewhat.

Kagome glanced around the halls as students walked back and froth. Of course she'd have to figure out where she was first. And then she'd have to figure out how to get there.

"Excuse me," She said, tapping a passing student on the shoulder. "Hey, do you know where I could possibly find Rin? She's a Miko." She asked, she didn't really know Rin's last name but she hoped the person knew who she was talking.

The young boy smiled.

"Yeah, she's in the training room. Probably watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spar or something." Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief, before she realized she had one more problem she had address.

"And, um, where exactly would that room be? Sorry, I'm new." the boy laughed and pointed down the hall.

"walk straight down, take a left and then a right, it's got huge double doors, you can't miss it." Kagome thanked him and hurried down the hall. Using his directions, she found herself at large double doors, painted red. Which she was a bit curious about. But said nothing of.

Pushing them open just enough to peek in, she spotted Rin sitting against a wall, her eyes trained on something in front of her, The sound of swords clashing and groans and cries of pain rang out and Kagome flinched, but ignored it anyway.

"Rin?" She called out, but the girl heard her and turned a friendly smile her way and gestured for her to come sit with her. Kagome sighed in relief and opened the door all the way, as soon as she stepped in.

As soon as she entered, something hit her and her gaze passed over the entire gym and landed on a shirtless figure, long white hair tied in a high ponytail and braided. His body shone with a thin layer of sweat and his face was focused on his opponent, although Kagome could barely follow the movements, as series of punches, kicks and other hits were thrown.

It was Inuyasha.

He landed a hard punch against the other man's temple and he dropped. Kagome watched, intrigued, he wasn't graceful with his movements, but not jerky. Like he had always fought this way, naturally.

Inuyasha got down, on his knees above the other man, his chest rose and fell rapidly as he breathed, he raised hands, claws shot out. at least three inches long each and he snarled.

"Inuyasha..." She murmured quietly. His head snapped up and looked around quickly, his eyes stopped at hers and as soon as they locked, Kagome felt the most pleasurable shiver shoot through her body.

It was over in a quick second. The other man's foot hot out and nailed Inuyasha in the jaw and it was enough to knock him off balance while the other man shoved him off him and Inuyasha fell back against the ground with a grunt.

"I win." The other man smirked." Inuyasha growled.

"Only because that stupid wench distracted me!" the other man laughed and extended a hand to Inuyasha who took it and stood. Kagome's feelings towards the man quickly vanished and she clenched her jaw, deciding to ignore him like she had with that Kikyo girl and simply walked over to Rin.

"Where's your mate?" She said, smiling and giving the girl a nudge. Rin giggled.

"Probably out hunting now, he finished early and he said he was getting hungry." Kagome frowned.

"You guys don't eat together?" Rin shook her head.

"No we do, but I'm mostly human, I don't eat nearly as much as he has to. They burn through food fast by their constant shifts and just the way their body works. And Sesshomaru doesn't like me watching him hunt or eat."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a predator, they hunt." She shrugged. "I watched one time, well I kind of snuck out and watched, they kill their food and pretty much eat it raw. But they have to eat a lot and there's barely any left when they're done." Rin shivered.

"I'll admit it can be a little nasty to watch." Kagome laughed and Rin stood.

"Anyway, where were you?" She asked her friend, her eyes flicked to Kagome's arm, which she realized had definitely bruised, and there were indentations where Kikyo's nails had dug into her skin.

"Class." She said briefly, tucking in her arm. She heard footsteps and turned a bit to see Inuyasha walking their direction. Kagome decided to try a new approach, she didn't want him to hate her, especially after seeing him fighting.

"Hi." She said, smiling. Inuyasha glanced at her and snorted and walked right past her to stand next to Rin. Kagome's heart dropped for a moment. _Does he like Rin?_ She shook her head. Of course not, besides, his brother was her mate.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" He asked, completely ignoring Kagome's presence. She felt a very unwanted feeling of sadness at that but shoved it down, ignoring them.

"Hunting." Rin responded nodded before his eyes zeroed in on her arm, his gaze grew curious.

"What's on your arm?" He asked, his voice held no venom in it for once but this time Kagome snorted.

"You didn't seem to interested in me earlier." She told him, but she allowed him to look.

"Who did this to you." This time his voice was hard, laced with anger and Kagome almost wanted to flinch.

"None of your damn business." She growled at him. He sniffed her arm and his eyes flashed red, taking Kagome off guard as she stumbled back.

"Kikyo." He muttered. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"You know her?" Inuyasha was already walking to the door, he paused when he opened it halfway and stared ahead of him.

"Not anymore." And the door slammed shut.

 **How was it? I didn't get as many reviews but I got tons of views and more favorites and followers so I posted today anyway! Thank you guys so much, I have a trip I'm going on tomorrow so I might post tomorrow or sunday, anyway... REVIEW THIS PLZZZZ Tell me ideas! I love hearing them and would happily add them into my story! Tyyyyyy 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! You don't know how thrilled I was to get 3 new reviews withing 5 hours of even posting my new chapter! And thank you for reviewing by the way!**

 **Talawolfgirl- I'm not gonna make Kagome a Minx/Miko Hybrid but I do have a little plan later in the story where she and Rin will both have a little something extra, some new powers too! I do like the idea of the Naraku taking Kagome as his mate, and I may use that. Thank you for the suggestions, I really liked them! And I appreciate you reviewing my other chapters as well!**

Inuyasha had transformed into his dog form and was now taking a quick run through the forest. He needed it. He needed to clear his head.

His paws pounded against the ground as he ran, farther and farther. He loved running, feeling the wind in his fur and his paws thrumming against the soft soil of the was almost as if the breee could blow away every thought from his head. But he loved it.

Twigs snapped beneath his feet and the sound of rushing water filled his ears. Water was nearby. Inuyasha growled to himself. He wasn't a huge fan of water, occasionally in his dog form he'd play around in rivers and such, but as his human form he never did. It washed away his scent and he definitely didn't want that to happen.

Inuyasha slowed in hsi running, he panted as he sniffed the air, trying to find the source of thw ater and figure out how to avoid it. Although he was quickly distracted by the scent of wildflowers and honey and warmth flooded his nose.

 _Kagome_

Inuyasha held back a purr as he followed the scent blindly, stones jabbed at his feet and bbranches scratched at his fur. HHe didn't care, didn't even notice ethem as he drew close to the scent he so badly wanted to taste.

And then Inuyasha was another scent. One of a male. The growl that tore through his throat was one of pur fury. _Why is there a male near my mate. She's mine!_ Inuyasha crept along slowly, he didn't want to just burst out and start mauling him, well he did but he wasn't going to.

Inuyasha sniffed the air once again, thee scents were getting stronger. He angled his ears forward to try and hear any conversation. He was hoping he would hear nothing and maybe he had been wrong and there had just been another male nearby but not with his mate.

"Thank you by the way, for helping me find the sparring room yesterday." Said the sweet voice of Kagome. Inuyasha would have taken a moment to enjoy her voice, but if she was talking it meant another male was there.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem." He heard a nervous chuckle. And growled. They were silent for a moment.

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shut his mouth. He didn't want them to know he was there, not yet. The boy laughed.

"Well, it is the predator's forest, someone's probably hunting around here and getting annoyed we're being so loud." He told her. And he was almost right, there was a predator in this forest, him. And he was hunting, he was trying to hunt down his mate. And they were being loud and he was getting so annoyed he was getting ready to just attack him.

"Predator's forest?" Kagome asked, but Inuyasha barely heard her, he was trying to figure out who the male was that was so rudely intruding on them. Not they were doing anything, but he probably would have talked to her. It smelled like a bear of some sort. And that's when it clicked. It must have been Hachi. The bear youkai.

"Yeah, I can tell you about it, if you want to walk with me." Inuyasha snarled, loudly. He hated bear youkai. They didn't have mates like most other youkai. If they saw something they like they took it somewhere secluded, mated with it, forced or not and when they were done left them for dead because they were such powerful youkai, not as powerful as an Inu though.

Inuyasha bounded the rest of the way to them and leaped out of the trees and into the clearing where both of them stood. He swung in front of Kagome,hidding her body with his.

He snarled, snapped his teeth and pawed at the ground, leaving long claw marks in the dirt as he stared down Hachi who growled right back.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Hachi asked, never breaking eye contact with Inuyasha, who roared his displeasure. _You don't have any right to say her name!_ He snarled again, leaving his jaws open just enough to show all his teeth as he let out a menacing growl. Anger was bubbling inside him. How dare this male come and try to take what belonged to him!

" **Mine!"** He snarled. Hachi, being another youkai was able to understand the word. But he did nothing but smirk and growl right back.

" **Not for long."** Inuyasha turned his body a little more so Kagome was better covered and continued to snarl at the boy until he backed up. Kagome shoved against his other side.

"I'm fine, I think I know who this is, he's just a jackass." Hachi smirked.

 **"If your mate doesn't accept you, I will take her as mine.** " Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he swung his head around and snapped at Kagome who stumbled back startled and fell on her butt.

" **My mate, do not touch or I kill you."** He threatened, Hachi began to walk backwards.

"Kagome? I think he would like me to leave, and I can respect that." Inuyasha's jaw dropped in astonishment, was he seriously going to lie to Kagome like that? What the hell, of course he was.

"Oh, well I'll see you later right." Inuyasha was not liking the hopefulness in her voice, or the smile Hachi gave her.

"Of course." And he finally left. Kagome stood and gave a hard shove on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha snorted. She may have strong purifying powers, but muscle was clearly not her strong suit.

Inuyasha turned towards her and nudged her forward with his nose, he needed to get her out of the predator's forest, he needed to hunt and she wouldn't be safe if he wasn't with her.

Kagome stepped forward and he budged her again, keeping her moving.

"Hey! Stop that! Listen, you may be some high and mighty youkai, but you sure as hell can't make me do anything." She said defiantly, planting her feet. Inuyasha gave an annoyed growl and nipped at her butt. Kagome gave a squeak of surprise and he gave a little laugh. He kept her moving, occasionally glancing around and sniffing for anything nearby.

Inuyasha was able to drown out the sound of her talking until they made it to the edge of the forest. Although he did like the sound of her voice, especially when she was mad, it turned him on so fucking much he could barely hold himself from shoving her against the forest floor and taking her right then and there.

They got to the edge of the woods and Inuyasha stopped as Kagome stepped out. He turned around, deciding he should take a quick leave before Kagome decided to ask any questions. Or before he switched back to human and kissed her.

"Wait, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice tinkled in his ears, he turned and stared at her with questioning eyes. She began scratching the inside of her palm and Inuyasha frowned. It looked painful.

"I have a question." Inuyasha tilted his head. Kagome's sent smelled of nervousness now and Inuyasha was confused. Was he making her nervous?

"If you don't like me so much, why did you come get me? I don't know a whole bunch about bear youkai, but I do know about how they use their mates and I'm assuming you were trying to help" She stammered as she went on. "I just wanted to know why you would do that, seeing as you don't really like me." Her voice became saddened at the last part and Inuyasha felt his heart crack a bit. He hadn't meant to be so mean that she thought he didn't like her.

Inuyasha hesitated, not sure exactly what to do. He settled for showing her affection from his Inu youkai side. He stepped forward and gave her a quick lick on the nose. Kagome stood stunned for a moment before she giggled, and the sound was music to his ears.

"Ooh, doggie kisses." Inuyasha should've been offended but he just laughed and licked her again, he bowed his head a bit and pushed against Kagome invitingly. She seemed to understand and rubbed the top of his head and Inuyasha tried so hard not to purr as her gentle fingers ran through his fur.

"Wow, you're so soft..." She muttered, reaching up and rubbing his ears. Inuyasha couldn't hold it and his eyes slid closed as he gave a small purr. Kagome laughed and continued stroking him for a moment.

"Maybe you don't hate me?" Inuyasha raised his head and licked her hand. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered quietly, but his ears picked it up anyway. He stepped back and gave her one last look before heading back into the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha crouched in the grass, his claws dug into the deer before him as he tore at the meat. Blood stained his muzzle, he swiped his tongue around it and clean it off. Footsteps approached and Inuyasha scented Sesshomaru's familiar smell.

" **Brother.** **"** He said, nodding once. Inuyasha stepped back and nudged the deer towards him.

 **"Are you hungry?"** He asked, tilting his head. Sesshomaru shook his head and sat, curling his long tail around his paws.

 **"I just hunted, I scented your mate. How is it going with her."** Inuyasha pawed at the rest of the deer, not much was left, he had eaten almost all of it.

 **"She thinks I hate her, but I think I cleared it up that I don't."** Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, suddenly losing his appetite.

" **Remember, brother, do not deny what is truly yours."** Sesshomaru stood and padded away before Inuyasha had a chance to respond. Inuyasha sat there silently for a moment, Sesshomaru was right. He needed to stop avoiding the fact that she was his mate but something felt like it wouldn't be the right time yet.

Inuyasha groaned and lay down, deciding none of it was worth worrying about tonight. Maybe he could figure it all out tomorrow? Well, probably not, but it was worth a shot. He was tired. He closed his eyes and silently waited for sleep to take him.

 **Wowwwwwwwwww this was short, not even 2,000 words :( But I'm really busy today and wanted to geet something up there for you guys! Anyway, I'm going to be posting again on monday! Stay tuned, and let's get... 5 reviews by monday? Plzzzzzz?**

 **TYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


	6. Chapter 6 (lemon)

Sesshomaru awoke while it was still dark. He blinked a few times and then opened his eyes. The room was still dark, illuminated only by the silvery glow of the moon that shone through the window he had left cracked open. Rin lay next to him, her small body curled into his as her chest rose and fell in small breaths. Sesshomaru lifted his hand, brushing away a piece of her gorgeous dark hair from her face.

Sesshomaru let out a breath as he stared at her sleeping figure. God she was just so beautiful. Everything about her was small, so fragile. He lips were pink, light pink. Soft and plump. Her nose was adorably small as well, with a few freckles dotting her face. And her eyes, when thy were open they were so amazing. A mixture or brown and golden with flecks of white.

Her chest, although smaller than most were still big enough to fit perfectly in his large hands. Her stomach was flat and her skin smooth as he slid his hand downwards. Towards her pink little pussy. He licked his lips as he ran his fingers up and down her slit, loving the way she shivered in her sleep, squeezing her eyes closed as her breath came faster.

He chuckled and pulled his finger away, lapping at the juices that coated them and almost moaning from her taste. She was always so delicious, like wild berries and cream.

 _Mmm, so good._ Sesshomaru thought as he licked his fangs. God he wanted her again, to sink his fangs into her neck as he filled her with his cum, to hear her crying out in pleasure as he pounded into her. Rin stirred and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, forcing the thought down. No, he would never take her that way. She was too small, too precious to him. It would only hurt her and he wasn't going to do that.

"Sesshomaru?" Murmured Rin, her eyes blinking sleep out as she stared up at him with wide doe eyes that melted his normally frozen heart as he smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her fore head.

"Hello, little one." He greeted her. Rin smiled and snuggled into him, laying her head against his chest. They both slept naked and it took every ounce of Sesshomaru's control not to flip her over and rut her.

"Good morning, Sesshy." Sesshomaru would have slit the throat of anyone else who dared to call him that. But coming from his little Rin, he loved it.

"Sleep well?" He asked, rubbing small circles on her back, careful not to let his claws scratch at her. Rin smiled up at him and kissed him quickly.

"Absolutely," she said happily, snuggling back into him. "I got to sleep with you." She said. Sesshomaru purred, letting the sound vibrate through him. He wouldn't do this publicly, but when they were by themselves, he loved showing Rin all kinds of affection.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, laughing softly as she kissed his chest in her sweet way of saying 'I love you'. Sesshomaru slid his hand lower to the curve of her back, pressing her completely against him. He raised his hips just enough so she could feel his cock, hard and ready for her, pressed against her pussy.

Rin gave a small gasp and a quiet moan.

"Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru growled, he loved the way she said his name. Breathy, on a sigh. He wanted to hear it again. He prodded the head of his cock at her entrance and she moaned his name again.

 _Fuck._ He thought. _God I want to take her the way my demon wants but I can't hurt her. Ever._ And so slowly, ever so slowly, he slid into her. It had taken her almost eight minutes the first time just to get used to hiss size, he was nothing like a human boy.

"Mmm, my Rin." He growled out as he gripped her hips tightly, thrusting slowly into her wet heat. Rin's breaths came in pants and quiet moans.

"Mmm, yours Sesshomaru, always yours." Sesshomaru rolled over, so he was on top of her and braced his arms on the sides of her head, thrusting faster as he panted. He wasn't panting from the sex as much as he was from holding back.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he rocked into her slowly. Sesshomaru gripped her waist tighter, tight enough she might have bruised from it as he paused. Fuck, he needed to stop, if he didn't control himself he would start fucking her. Not making love the way she was used to, but hot dirty fucking that she'd be sweating from. Hell, he'd be sweating from.

"Sesshomaru?" Came her confused voice as she rolled her hips. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and forced her hips to still as he tried to regain control.

"Rin, do not move." Rin either didn't hear him, or she didn't care. She rolled her hips again and he felt her core tighten around his cock. Sesshomaru held back a whimper of true pain as his cock throbbed inside of her. needing release.

"Rin." He growled again, warningly. Rin ignored him once again, grinding her hips faster and making herself moan. Sesshomaru snarled and gripped her hips, raising them and pulling back until just his tip remained, then slamming into her, filling her completely. Rin cried out, arching her back and Sesshomaru moaned. It felt so fucking good. He did it again.

And again, and again. It took only a few thrust before he felt her tighten around his cock. She whimpered as her cum flowed over his cock, drenching it in her hot juices. Sesshomaru felt his body tense and his cock pulse as he tightened his grip on her waist even more, he gave a final thrust and exploded inside her. Sinking his fangs into her neck and emptying himself and coating her walls with his cum.

Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. That had been one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced with Rin. Rin... he lifted himself off her, remaining inside her, he looked down at her with a worried gaze. Her eyes were closed and she was panting hard, but a small smile was on her lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Rin smiled up at him and slid her hands over his arms.

"Am I okay? Sesshomaru that was-"

"A mistake." He said bitterly, he never should have lost control like that, he was stronger than that. The small light in Rin's eyes died and she sighed. She pushed on his shoulder and Sesshomaru moved back, sliding out of her and laying back down next to her.

"Yeah, a mistake." She said, her voice annoyed. Sesshomaru frowned. What was she upset about? Had it been that bad? He hadn't meant to but it had still felt amazing to him. Was she mad he had given up control so easily? Rin pulled the covers off of her and slid out the bed, walking towards his bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't bother waiting on me, when I get out I'll go to straight to class so you don't have to worry about where I am." She said curtly, not even waiting for a response before she shut the door. Sesshomaru growled. What the hell had made her so upset? And why was she refusing to see him because of it? He knew his mate well, but he didn't know what had made her so upset with him.

He intended to figure out what.

* * *

"She didn't say anything other than that?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a skeptical look.

"I assure you if she did, I would have mentioned it." Inuyasha tapped his jaw. Then shrugged.

"Shit, I really don't know, Sessh. Why don't you just ask her?" Sesshomaru he hadn't thought of doing that already.

"Because she would say nothing is wrong and I would get bored of trying to pry it out of her and eventually give up." He told Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and continued sharpening his sword, Tetsusaiga again'st the sharpening stone. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't have let my demon get in control. Now she's ignoring me and it isn't the basic thing where I can just put her back in her place, if something is wrong eit her emotionally that could hurt her and I don't want to risk that." He told Inuyasha, although he was talking more to himself than his brother. Inuyasha shrugged and put his sword down.

"Sesshomaru, I don't even have my own mate technically, I don't know how the fuck I'm supposed to help you." Inuyasha said. It had been almost two weeks since that time in the forest with Inuyasha and his mate. And Inuyasha didn't talk about her much, just bits and pieces that it was going "well".

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, finally getting an idea. "You could talk to her, or send your mate after her." He suggested. He didn't really like the idea that Rin would go to someone other than himself for comfort or to talk about something that was bothering her. But all day she had walked right past him, her scent had been nervous but sad. Almost disappointed. And he wanted to know how to make it better.

"I can ask, not sure she'll do it, especially since Kagome seems a bit wary on all this mate stuff." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, but it was enough. It was all he needed to know. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his mate. Because of their bond he felt saddened when she felt saddened. It was how they worked, and he wanted Rin happy.

Had he been to rough? Or was it possible he was too gentle? No, he was certain Rin enjoyed it more when he was soft and slow with her. Rin didn't seem like a woman he was in to hard matings.

Although sometimes he wanted to pray to Kami that she was.

"Sesshomaru, maybe you should just make her tell you." Inuyasha suggested. Sesshomaru shook his head. Whenever he made her tell him things she got even more mad at him. He knew she valued the freedom she was allowed, and felt it was being taken when Sesshomaru did it.

"Just ask your mate." Sesshomaru said briskly, rising to his feet and walking out.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched a male flirt with Rin while he crouched in the trees, his claws dug into the bark so hard that they would have snapped long ago if they wweren't as hard as they were.

"Anyway, I really just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, in any way you need me." His eyes shone hopefully, a hidden meaning behind them. But Rin only smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Eriko." Sesshomaru's snarl was tearing through his throat and holding it back was causing a whole new pain to him. Rin stood and gave the boy a hug and Sesshomaru felt his blood boil and his vision tint red at the sight of his mate touching another male. Oh they would both be thoroughly dealt with. He would make sure of at least that much.

"Uh yeah, so you know where my house is right? Visit anytime Rin, it was really great to be with you today." He said, Sesshomaru could smell his arousal assoon as Rin made contact with him, and he was on the verge of losing it.

Rin gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sesshomaru roared.

He switched into his half form before he touched the ground. His dog form was much heavier but it was bigger and stronger, as soon as his paws touched the ground he pushed off, knocking the man to the ground who cried out in pain, Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into his arm and pulled, the man let out a painful scream as he tore skin from him, Rin gasped and he saw her smack her hands over her mouth.

Sesshomaru ignored them both, he clamped his jaws around the mans throat and hauled him up before tossing him against a tree. He didn't fucking care. He wanted to touch his mate fine, but he was going to suffer the heavy consequences.

Sesshomaru stalked over to the slumped body at the base of the tree, eyes fluttered open weakly and blood dripped onto the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, he lifted a massive paw, flicking his six inch claws out as he prepared to slit the man's throat.

He wanted to, he wanted to feel his warm blood spill over his hands, to watch it drain onto the forest floor and watch his body slump over, dead.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru paused for a moment flicking his gaze to Rin and growling at her. He didn't need her interrupting his kill. "Sesshomaru, get off him. Now." Said Rin's stern voice. Sesshomaru ceased his growling and stared at her incredulously, had his mate just tried to order him to do something? He dropped his paw and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Him." She said, spacing her words out as she placed her hands on her hips in a commanding way. Sesshomaru snarled at her. Why the hell was she defending this man? She was his mate! _His!_ She belonged to him. She needed to remember that.

Forgetting the boy, Sesshomaru began to walk towards Rin slowly. Rin glared at him, her normally sweet eyes were cold and annoyed. Not something Sesshomaru was used to from her.

"Don't even. You can't just attack any and everybody because I'm friendly with them." Sesshomaru snarled, first of all he could if he wanted to, and second, when the fuck had kissing someone been 'friendly'? Sesshomaru walked closer, he was still taller than her in dog form. She was merely five two and he was almost seven foot in his dog form.

"Sesshomaru, I mean it. Do not try to get mad at _me_ when _you_ are in the wrong." Oh yes, She was definitely going to be taught a lesson. Tonight. But he would teach her in a more pleasurable way. One that would make her forgive and apologize all together.

Rin seemed to notice he had stopped walking towards her and his gaze had changed. She looked at him uncertainly. And Sesshomaru realized she must have prepared exactly what she was going to say. Like she had planned all of this. Everything was staged because she wanted to tell him off about what the hell ever. The though made him want to snarl, but he held back.

With one slow look at her, Sesshomaru turned and left the forest silently.

* * *

That night, Sesshomaru waited patiently for Rin to come back. He knew she may be upset, but she would want to sleep with him anyway. When he finally heard the door prop open, quietly, he spoke.

"Rin." He purred. Rin paused and walked through the door her head bowed as she closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru tilted his head at her.

"Lock it." Rin looked at him warily and slowly turned the lock on the door. Sesshomaru held out his hand from where he stood near the end of the bed.

"Come here." He said. His voice was low but he made sure it revealed no plans. Rin moved over to him, cautiously. She reached out and took his hand as he pulled her close to him, where he could feel the heat of her body, smell her enticing scent and and hear each of her soft breaths.

"Rin, do you know who you belong to? Who's directions you follow?" He said, he made his voice lower, knowing what it did to her. He was right, he could smell her arousal heightening, could imagine the wetness pooling between her legs. His lips brushed her ear and he flicked his tongue out to trace the shell.

"Sesshomaru, I don't have to-" Sesshomaru growled, low and deep in her ear and he felt her shiver. He slid his hand down her back stopping at her small waist rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"Wrong answer, little one." Sesshomaru told her. "Do you know who you belong to?" He asked again, using a single claw to slice down the back of her dress, Rin gasped but he ignored it, he'd buy her another one if she truly wished it.

"I belong to myself." She said defiantly, Sesshomaru snarled ever so slightly, but enough to feel her melt against him. He sliced off her bra as well and she gasped as palmed one soft breast.

"Rin, you know who you belong to, say it." He growled at her. Rin's eyes fluttered closed as he bent to suck on her tit, swirling his tongue around and nipping at it. He loved the way she felt. Her skin so soft and smooth. Her breasts were a beautiful shape, he could imagine them full with milk for feeding their pups when they had them and the thought sent a shock right down to his already rock hard member.

"No." She told him. Sesshomaru snarled louder and pulled away, he ignored her squeal of surprise and tossed her onto his king sized bed. He crawled on top o her, his large body covering hers as he took her lips forcefully.

Her lips were soft and plump, moist and her taste... Fucking hell he was about to lose it again. But he framed her head with his hands as he crushed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth as he tasted her. She moaned, her arms coming around to encircle his neck as he explored her cavern.

He pulled away, kissing a trail down her neck and taking a moment to scrape his fangs over her mate mark. Rin gasped and gave a small moan and arched her back ever so slightly in the sexy way Sesshomaru absolutely loved.

He kissed down her stomach, sucking and nipping until he got to her pretty pink pussy. The smell was enough to drive him crazy. So fucking good, he felt his claws sharpen as his fangs grew. God dammit, he wanted to taste her and then he wanted to bury himself into her and fuck her. To fill her with his sperm and watch his pups grow in her belly.

"Who do you belong to Rin? Say it. Now." He snarled at her, he kissed up her thighs. Using one claw he sliced away her thin underwear and ran his finger up and down her little slit. Rin whimpered as she gripped the sheets, raising her hips in the way Sesshomaru knew meant she wanted him, she was done waiting.

Sesshomaru felt her wetness coat his fingers as the strong scent of her want hit his nose. He did everything, used every ounce of control he had, not to take her now.

"You, Sesshomaru, I belong to you!" She moaned out. Sesshomaru smirked and gave her pussy a long lick with his tongue, moaning at the burst of flavors that followed. Her hands fisted in his long hair as she ground her hips against him. Sesshomaru growled and gripped her thighs, letting his claws scratch over the skin ever so slightly.

He pulled her hips down so she couldn't move and continued to tease her with the tip of his tongue, sliding up and down her center slowly, barely touching her.

"Tell me again Rin," He growled. "Who do you belong to? Who's directions do you follow? Who do you obey? _Who owns you?"_ He snarled out at her, Rin whimpered as her grip on his hair tightened.

"You Sesshomaru, I belong to you, I follow you." Sesshomaru growled and flicked his tongue over her clit.

"And?" He purred out, urging him to finish. Rin gasped and arched her back. God she looked so fucking sexy.

"I obey you, Sesshomaru, you own me!" She finished. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Good girl." He purred. And Sesshomaru spread her thighs apart and rewarded her. He sucked on her clit, swirling his tongue around and teasing her bud before licking up and down her slit. He traced her pussy with his tongue as her hips bucked in his hands, She pulled on his hair so hard he was glad he was tougher than a mortal boy or it would have hurt quite a bit.

He chuckled instead as he thrust his tongue inside of her, the overflow of her juices made his brain stop working. All he could focus on was her taste, her scent, the feel of her.

Rin cried out and arched her back. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru smirked, he knew what that meant, he used his thumb and rubbed rough circles around her swollen clit as he sucked and licked and nipped at the rest of her womanhood and she came with a loud whimper.

Sesshomaru growled and lapped at her pussy as her cum flowed, not missing a single drop as he swallowed her cum. He licked his lips and fangs, making sure he missed nothing and moved back over Rin.

He laid next to her panting body, tucking her into his side and stroking his fingers through her hair. He pressed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips and another on her forehead.

"Remember who you belong to, little one, it hurts me to see you doing such things with other men." He told her honestly. And it had, it had angered him yes but he had also felt sadness, that his mate could so easily forget about him and move to another. Rin's eyes grew wide as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I was just... upset and thinking irrationally. I shouldn't have done that." He could tell she meant it to, her face looked so sad and regretful.

He kissed her forehead again and pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay, little one." He told her, Rin hugged him tightly and he smiled. He would always protect his little angel, whether he was mad or not. Sesshomaru purred, low and deep and let the rumbling sound lull them both to sleep.

* * *

 **Peep the lemon, I want to know what you guys thought of it? That was one of my softer lemons, not as hardcore as I would make my later ones :P If you guys think it shouldn't be up there, please let me know, this fic is RATED M which means that if you can't handle it, don't read please. But if it's really bad let me know and I'll take it down and rewrite it. Anyway, this was long, nearly 4,000 words. Actually it was lke 3,879 or something, without author notes. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO THIS WEEKEND SO I MAY BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAP TODAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**little foot 91- Thank you for reviewing! I know I have a lot of grammatical and spelling errors, I try to work on them but I know I'm not great at proof reading, I really need a beta reader lol, or atleast someone who can read my story and let me know what error I'm making,** **unfortunately I'm not exactly sure how to work beta reading! Anyway, I'm super glad you've begun to enjoy the story :) I reccomend not checking out my other stories lmao, "Fangs" Was total crap and tbh I don't know if I'll continue it. But I appreciate your comment!**

Kagome was sitting on a large stone at one of the lakes on the Academy's property. She loved the water. Mostly hot springs, she loved to bather in this more than she did bathing in her own bathtub.

But the water was peaceful, the lake calm and blue, reflecting the sun. It was beginning to get darker but the sky was a beautiful. Orange, pink and purple. Kagome watched the trees and the cat tail sway.

She remembered how she and Inuyasha seemed to have grown closer together. Kagome felt sadness wash over her. She and Inuyasha wouldn't be together though, he treated her like a sister maybe. But he hadn't shown any sexual interest in her. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. _Do you want him to show sexual interest?_ She asked herself.

She did.

She wanted him to show her he cared. Even if he just gave her the look she had remembered Sesshomaru giving Rin once when she had tried on this new dress, one the was rather tight too. Sesshomaru had looked at her like she was everything to him.

Kagome sighed as she tossed a pebble into the lake, watching the ripples spread. She wanted Inuyasha to look at her like that.

"Out here alone?" Kagome gasped and jumped as the man she was thinking about came into view, moving over to come sit by her on the rock. Kagome blushed, she hoped he hadn't been there the whole time, she was sure she looked like some lonely old woman.

"Uh, yeah. Just kinda relaxing out here." Kagome said with a small laugh. It was weird, normally even though Inuyasha could be nice, he was also a sarcastic asshole most of the time.

"Hmm." He said silently, staring ahead of them. "I'm not sure how this is relaxing, seems pretty boring to me, unless you enjoy watching the water do nothing and all these damn bugs eat you alive." He said. Kagome narrowed her eyes, yep, there it was.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She shot back at him, Inuyasha smiled and her heart fluttered.

"Always so snappy, Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Always so rude, Inuyasha." Inuyasha laughed, he stretched out, she tried not to stare at his biceps and focused on a turtle sitting on a log in the middle of the lake instead.

"When are you going back?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome shrugged, probably whenever he did.

"Am I missing something?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah, but I think Sesshomaru wanted to know if you would talk to Rin about something, he says she's upset but he doesn't know what about." Inuyasha told her. Kagome was irritated now, so he was only here for her to do something for him.

Kagome stood. She remembered the time Inuyasha had licked her nose, acting so sweet. All of it was probably fake, he'd been doing nothing but asking her for favors since then.

"I think I'll head inside now." She said quickly, she turned to go but Inuyasha was already in front of her, holding her hand and looking at her confused. Damn he moved fast. She tried to ignore the heat racing up her arm where he held her hand.

"Wait what's wrong? Did I say something?" He asked, clearly not understanding why she was leaving. Kagome shook her head, pulled her hand free and started towards the woods.

"Nothing." Inuyasha grabbed her hand again, and with a quick pull, she was flush against him, chest to chest. Kagome's eyes widened as his bore into hers, they traveled down, to her lips. She heard him growl and heat pooled in her stomach as she shivered.

"Kagome..." He said softly, his hand slid to cup her cheek and he tilted her head back. He bent his head forward and Kagome's heart sped up. He was going to kiss her. His lips brushed over hers softly, and then he kissed her.

His lips were so soft and wonderful. Kagome closed her eyes as he kissed her again. She didn't know what to do at first seeing it was her first kiss but she slowly got it. Leaning forward she kissed him back. His tongue slid over her lip and he kissed her bottom lip one last time before he pulled away.

Kagome's breathing was hard as she moved her hands off his hard chest and tried to remember when they got there. Inuyasha gave half of a smile and stepped back.

"You need to get home, Kagome." Kagome nodded blankly. He laughed softly and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He said, and with that he turned, and walked away. Leaving a stunned Kagome to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

Kagome was refilling her quiver or arrows when Mrs. Chiyo, her archery instructor, told her she needed to go see the head of the school immediately. Apparently it was some dire urgent meeting that she needed to be part of.

Kagome walked down the halls, thankfully knowing where this office was from the tours she had received when she had first arrived. She wasn't quite sure why she had to be present at this meeting. It may have to do with her being the princess of the Northern Miko Kingdom. But then again, wouldn't they call her mother in for that?

Kagome ignored the questions swimming through her head and continued down to the head director's office.

As soon as she opens the door, she figured something big _was_ going on. Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, and a man with shorter dark hair and purple robes crowded around a man's desk. As soon as she opened the door, all eyes turned to her and she felt herself blush and a sense of nervousness fill her.

"Kagome, you've arrived." Came a scraggly half excited half irritated voice. Kagome stepped into the room and was met by an old man with a long white beard. His eyes were kind although a very dark brown and he had wrinkle lines around his eyes and mouth, but he wore a smile anyway. Kagome smiled back and gave a little wave that probably looked a bit pitiful, Sango smiled at Kagome and she felt herself relax a little.

"Hi," She told the man. "Um, they said I was needed fro an important meeting?" She left off the "or something" deciding she might sound not quite as mature if she did. The man nodded.

"Yes yes, I have something to tell all of you. You're going on a mission." Inuyasha groaned immediately. Were missions bad?

"Another one? We just got back a few weeks ago." The man gave Inuyasha a harsh glare and he shut his mouth, crossing his arms and glaring right back.

"As I was saying," The man continued. "There is a demon named Chokyukai. He has been enslaving and imprisoning women from nearby villages, taken them somewhere. No one knows where but I need you all to find it, find this place and bring them home once again." He finished. Kagome blanched. He wanted her to go on some mission to where? And do what?

She had never even fought youkai before! Sure she had lots of training and she'd probably be able to do it with a few more weeks practice but now? Wait, when were they going? Kagome raised her hand and the man nodded at her.

"When exactly do we leave?" She felt weird using the word we in the sentence, as if she had always been on this team.

"Tomorrow." He said. Inuyasha growled and then shut up again, even Sesshomaru had to take a deep breath.

Sango's eye twitched. Kagome held back a giggle.

"Tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Tomorrow." He responded.

"Tomorrow." The other man with shorter hair said, rubbing his forehead.

"Tomorrow." The head man said again, nodding.

"Tomorrow." Rin mumbled, Inuyasha slammed his palm down on the desk before Mr. Chiyo could respond.

"We get it! It's tomorrow!" He ground out, his normally pointed dog ears seemed to have disappeared, until Kagome realized they were just pressed back against his skull. She said nothing though, stayed silent while Mr. Chiyo finished discussing details.

Her first mission, she was no where near ready.

* * *

As soon as Kagome returned to her home, she began piling clothes into an enchanted leather rucksack her mother had given her, the bag was enchanted to hold everything she needed and not fill, like her own personal chest. She just had to wish it and it appeared in the bag, as long as she had put it in there before.

She pulled out an off shoulder dress, a lace up coat, two of her normal dresses another long sleeved dress, and two silk shirts with matching shorts. She hurried and placed them in her bag, watching a flashing golden light as they disappeared. She hurried to her kitchen next, placing in three apple, four large carrots and three loaves of bread, a jar of olives and a large wedge of cheese along with an assortment of vegetables. After that, she made sure to bring some bandages, cloths and her hairbrush.

Kagome hesitated to bring the blanket her grandmother had made for her, it was black and white, but so so soft, made from the fur of the animals in the woods who had happily let her clip them before summer had begun. Kagome smiled when she remembered how one of the rabbits who had volunteered had seen the scissors and made a run for it, and how her grandmother had chased it around until she caught it.

Deciding she would need the luck, she placed it in the bag and sighed. What else would she need... the bag could only hold so much, it was no where near full at the moment but say she needed to add something rather large later, she would need the space. She put in two daggers that she had received from her father, though it wa sunikely she would use them since she was much more skilled with her longbow.

Kagome whistled, calling for snowball, which she hadn't seen much lately. The little fur ball squealed and came bounding through the window to land on her shoulder. Kagome giggled and gave him a pat on the head.

"Well hello there." She greeted him, the mink squealed again and raced off her shoulder, ran in a circle and then scurried back up. Kagome laughed, at least he was excited.

"We're going on a little mission tomorrow, do you know what that means?" She asked the guy, Snowball tilted his head, regarding her curiously. Kagome gave a sad smile, she didn't want to bring Snowball somewhere that could potentially be dangerous for him. She kissed the top of his white head.

"I won't be able to see you for a while, little guy." She said, Snowball's ears drooped, his eyes widened as he gave a sad whine. Kagome laughed and kissed his nose.

"I know, I'm sorry buddy. But when we got back we can have some more playtime alright? How about you stay at the Kingdom while I'm gone? But you can sleep with me tonight?" She offered. Snowball clearly enjoyed this invitation. He leaped off her shoulder and scurried over to one of her pillows, walking in a circle and settling down in a little ball against the white satin.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. She pulled back the covers and settled into bed next to him. She stroked the top of his head and gave another kiss to his nose.

"Goodnight, Snowball." She whispered quietly. The mink gave a purring sound and Kagome laid back. She ended up falling asleep to her own thoughts and worries.

 **not very happy with this, only 1,996 words, pretty short, but I won't be able to post tomorrow so I hurried up and got this chapter up for you guys tonight! Happy reading folks. Oh and also, the last few chapters were just leading up. This is where the real story begins.**


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha padded into the clearing where the rest of his team was meeting. Sesshomaru was already there, of course both of them mostly stayed in their half forms. Rin was there too with her messenger bag and her hair pulled up in a half ponytail.

Sango and Miroku were talking, Miroku had ditched his usual purple monk robes and instead wore black pants and a purple shirt with his hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sango was in her usual demon slaying uniform with her giant boomerang strapped to her back. Inuyasha winced, he hated that boomerang. It was very often he was whacked in the head by it.

Kilala was in her smaller form, she bounced over to Inuyasha and gave him a paw at the nose and he growled at her.

She didn't care of coure and simply gave a small meow and did it again. Huffing, Inuyasha turned around.

"Where's Kagome?" He heard Rin ask. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, Sesshomaru pacing in front of her.

"Right there." Sango said, tipping her head, where Kagome was trying to move to the clearing and pretty much failing by getting smacked with branches. Inuyasha would have laughed if he wasn't so anxious to get going. He flexed his claws into the ground as she approached.

"Well, let's get going then!" Sango said. Kilala mewed and transformed, her paws flaming as she crouched and Miroku and Sango climbed on. Sesshomaru bent to allow Rin on his back and Inuyasha wondered if he should offer to Kagome, he was perfectly fine with her on his back but he didn't know if she herself would be okay with it. Kagome watched and seemed to ponder it as well before she began walking.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. So she was going to walk. The others had begun moving forward but Inuyasha walked over to her and crouched down. Kagome looked at him surprised and shifted.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously. Inuyasha nodded and moved closer to her. She climbed onto his back slowly and gripped the fur near his neck. In that second Inuyasha had to wonder how Sesshomaru managed it with Rin. As soon as her fingers touched him he wanted to purr. Her skin was warm and her hands so soft.

As soft as the lips he had kissed just a few days before.

Inuyasha shook his head to clear the thoughts and started walking, jogging a bit to catch up with the others.

"Where do we start?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru paused and sniffed the air. Inuyasha wasn't sure why, there was no way they'd be able to smell some mystery kidnapper if he was at least four or five days of a journey away. Sango frowned.

"Headmaster said we just keep going north until we get to the mountains, once we cross those we go east and he said that he'll...find us." Sango finished her sentence carefully, making Inuyasha narrow his eyes since he knew she was hiding something. Sesshomaru must have noticed too, he was staring at Sango but said nothing.

"So we just keep going forward?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru made a chuffing sound and continued walking, his large paws leaving marks in the slightly wet soil. Inuyasha followed.

"Fly?" He asked his brother. Sesshomaru nodded. He looked at Kilala and she seemed to get the message.

They sped up until they were running, Inuyasha would have loved to just run for a moment, especially with Kagome leaning into his back and gripping his fur so tightly. But as they sped up, they leaped into the air. He felt Kagome stiffen. He wanted to reassure her he wouldn't let her fall or anything, but as a dog it was impossible.

"Um, we're in the air." He heard her say. Rin giggled.

"Yes, we are." Sesshomaru snorted indignantly as they continued to run while still being airborne. That's when Inuyasha realized that Miroku had been much quieter than usual since they had gathered.

He looked at the monk hybrid for a moment, he was fiddling with the ends of his staff, the gold rings glimmered and his eyes were vacant, as if deep in thought about something. Inuyasha would have to ask him about that later.

"How far do you think we're going to go today?" Rin asked, her quiet voice almost incomprehensible in the wind.

"Probably as long as we can before nightfall." Sango replied, stroking Kilala's fur. Inuyasha's mind was blank for some reason. Something rather new to him, normally he had thoughts always filling his brain. About whatever, they were normally there. Today though, there was nothing. Perhaps he was just tired. Or maybe Kagome's hands were distracting him as they fisted in his fur. He could imagine them fisting in his hair as he ate her, suckling the juices from her entrance.

Or as he fucked her. Pounding into her mercilessly and making her moan his name. His thick cock sliding in and out of her and her nails scratching down his back while he slammed into her. Or as he kissed that sweet creamy skin of her neck. Sucking and making it red and soft for him to sink his fangs into. Making her his, marking her. Taking her. His.

Mine. His demon purred into his head. Making Inuyasha agree for once, god he wanted her. He didn't know when he would take her, but he would.

 **"Inuyasha."** Sesshomaru said, his gaze still focused ahead. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked at him.

 **"The scent of your arousal is very… prominent."** Inuyasha blushed, thinking of the headmaster naked to try and calm himself down.

 **"Have you told her?** " Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha gave a sigh and shook his head.

 **"I kissed her once. I was going to tell her today, but we had to do this mission."** Sesshomaru snorted.

 **"That should not stop you from telling your mate."** Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru growled right back and Inuyasha paused in his flying to glare at him. Sesshomaru snarled. Inuyasha knew that staring an alpha in the eyes was a challenge. But he was so sexually frustrated he didn't even care.

"Sessohomaru?" Rin asked, patting his fur. Sesshomaru continued to snarl at Inuyasha, who didn't feel like backing down.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft, quiet, questioning voice came. Inuyasha growled one last time at Sesshomaru and then turned, he continued flying, and didn't say a word again.

* * *

"Hey Sango?" Kagome's voice woke Inuyasha from beginning to fall asleep. "When are we going to rest?" I'm getting a bit tired." She said, Inuyasha was too. His legs ached and he still needed to eat that night.

"Now would be a great time." Came Sango's sleepy reply. Inuyasha almost howled in happiness, his energy returned as he frantically searched below him for somewhere to land. Sesshomaru didn't look sleepy but he could tell his brother was, and they were both very hungry. Although Inuyasha's thoughts returned and he could think of some other things he would love to eat.

"Down there." Rin pointed and Inuyasha followed with his eyes, seeing a small clearing surrounded by trees. Forgetting for a moment Kagome was on his back, Inuyasha dove for the ground excitedly. It wasn't until Kagome's panicked scent filled his nose that he realized he was probably going way to fast for the small human. Kagome gripped his fur tightly and Inuyasha gave a small whine too show he was sorry.

When they landed, Sesshomaru immediately bent to let Rin off and as soon a she did he began sniffing the air for prey. Inuyasha, although eager to eat, was somewhat reluctant to let Kagome off but he did. He immediately missed her warmth on him but relished the stroke on his head from her and her whispered 'thank you'.

He and Sesshomaru gave small chuffs at the group and left in eager search for their food.

Inuyasha bent over the caribou he had caught, his paws pushed it towards the ground while his teeth tore and snapped at the flesh. Sesshomaru was doing the same with his. They were lucky to find these animals this time of year, most of them were traveling in search of more grasses. The weather was still warm, flowers still bloomed, but the animals normally started moving early so they'd reach a new destination in time.

Inuyasha licked the blood off the rib of the animal, before tearing the skin back on it's flank and tugging at the meat there. He and Sesshomaru ate in silence. Neither said a word. It wasn't weird for them, even though they could still speak to each other in Inu, they didn't really since body language did it most for them.

By the time they had finished, there was barely anything except scraps of fur. Inuyasha licked around his muzzle, and then licked his paw and washed off the rest of the blood from the animal. He didn't want blood on him mostly because he didn't want to return and scare Kagome, but also because blood attracted predators, and they didn't need that while all of them were tired.

He and Sesshomaru hurried back, neither too keen about leaving their mates alone for a long period of time. But by the time they returned, everyone seemed asleep. Kagome was curled up on a spot underneath a tree, a blanket wrapped around her and sleeping peacefully.

Inuyasha's ear flicked as he heard Sesshomaru purr, and then move over to nudge his mate with his nose. Rin blinked and looked at him drowsily, muttering his name before moving so he could settle behind her. And when he did, she curled int his large form and he wrapped his tail around her, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes, although his ears twitched.

Inuyasha sat by the fire they had made, he watched Miroku and Sango spooning together. His hand was splayed on her stomach, pulling her possessively against him. Inuyasha hung his head. He wanted to hold Kagome like they held their mates, he wanted to cradle her, sleep with her, show her he could protect her. He glanced back over at her. A shiver racked her body.

Maybe... Maybe just one night, he could stay with her. Inuyasha moved over to her, he nosed her body up and quickly slid behind her as she fell back down. He fought the urge to lick her when she gripped his fur with her small hands, she snuggled into his side and a wave of protective instincts washed over him, he curled his body tighter around her, his tail covering her feet as she nearly disappeared under his fur.

Inuyasha purred, this was what he walls wanted. He may regret it the next morning. But for now, he would enjoy it.

 **Guys I'm so so sorry that I haven't posted lately! School starts back and I had a bunch of stuff to do and it can be really difficult to write! I also had a terrible case of writers block lol.**

 **TheRiceBall93- I know but even tho there is a warning in the summary and I rated it M I wanted to let people know there was a lemon in case they wanted to skip it or something.**

 **Pleaseeeeee review this short Chappie! I'll have another one coming shortly! And longer I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rin awoke with a gasp, her heart beating miles per minute. She could feel a small layer of sweat coating her as she eyed around quickly. She was having another nightmare of the day she was taken. Rin felt her eyes begin to water as she remembered the day. How her mother had cried as Naraku's men raped her. Her dad's eyes empty and his body sunken as the soldiers held him, bound by magic preventing chains and forced him to watch.

And her, sitting in the corner as they started grabbing at her clothes. She had been so young, only eight or so, but the memory was vivid. She remembered her father breaking free of the chains and purifying most of the demons, giving Rin a small bracelet, before he shoved her out the door. He had yelled at her to run, run as far as she could, and then he had freed her mother.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about how they had just made it to the door when Naraku's monsters speared them with swords. The blood, how she had screamed as her mother silently begged her to leave. The guilt for running away on her own parents when she should have stayed should have helped them.

Rin was brought out of her thoughts as a wet, warm tongue licked her arm. She laughed through her tears, sniffing before turning to face Sesshomaru. He knew what was going on and he looked at her with sympathetic doggy eyes. Before giving her another lick. Rin giggled again and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru," She told him, "I'm fine." He clearly didn't believe it, but he let it go and Rin was thankful for him giving her at least that much. She settled back against his body, the sky was just beginning to lighten. She twisted the bracelet on her wrist. It was just two long pieces of silver, twined together, supposedly it would help ward off demons when she had been running.

Sesshomaru purred, he shifted his body and laid his head on lap, offering her what little comfort he could give. Rin smiled and continued to pet him, he pushed his head into her hands as she scratched his ears. Giving her an encouraging purr.

Rin sighed but continued to do so, she knew Sesshomaru was only giving her his head to pet because the others were asleep. After all, Sesshomaru rarely showed public affection to her. The occasional kiss on the head maybe, but never anything that could make him seem weak. Such as now when he let her stroke him, showing her just how much he loved it.

Rin kissed his furry head again. Sesshomaru paused his purring, he had probably smelled her sadness in her scent and so Rin tried to force it down. She needed to think of something else. She loved Sesshomaru but some things she really didn't want him to talk to her about this. She tried to distract herself with something. She thought about Sesshomaru. Hoping he could scent her arousal instead of her anger. It worked.

Sesshomaru growled and shoved his nose up her dress. Rin gasped as she tried to push his head out.

"Sesshomaru!" She hissed out, he growled again and licked her core, her underwear the only thing preventing it. Sesshomaru continued to rub his nose over her core before Rin finally managed to shove him away, blushing as she glanced around at the still sleeping group. Sesshomaru licked his lips and cocked his head as if asking what he was doing wrong.

"You can't just do that with other people around!" She glared at him and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, he didn't like being looked in the eyes for too long, not even by Rin. So she looked away, sighing and looking up at the sky. She wanted to get going. To have something else to focus on other than her terrible memories. She glanced over at Kagome. It was so adorable how Inuyasha had curled himself around Kagome.

Rin would have to check in with Kagome on how her and Inuyasha's relationship was going. Maybe they'd be able to walk together or something that night. And Sango, she wanted to ask the demon slayer why Miroku hard been so quiet lately. By now he should have a few bumps and scratches from Sesshomaru for trying to hit on Rin, even though they all knew he wasn't serious.

Sesshomaru nudged her, not liking the amount of attention he wasn't receiving. Rin ignored him and he growled again. She sighed, if there was one thing she hated about having a mate, it was the amount of attention they always needed.

"Sesshomaru, stop it." He nudged her again and she shoved his muzzle back.

"Sesshomaru, I mean it." She said forcefully. The dog demon pulled back and looked at her confused. Like he didn't know what he was doing wrong and wanted to stop being punished for it. Rin stood, not having the energy to talk to him. She didn't know why she was upset with him, maybe she was just having one of those days where she was automatically upset with everyone.

Or it could have to do with the fact that even though she was small, especially compared to Sesshomaru, she could take a lot more than he was giving her. And she was filled with annoyance. She wanted him! She wanted him harder, faster, rougher. But he would never do that, _had_ never done that. Sesshomaru gave a whine of pure desperation. She knew he was confused, but she decided to keep him that way.

She stood quickly and walked over to Kagome. Before she even touched the girl Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he snarled at her. Rin stepped back, almost tripping over Sesshomaru who was behind her before she could blink and snarling right back at Inuyasha, who quieted slowly and curled his tail tighter around Kagome, Rin knew Inuyasha would never purposefully hurt her, but he was watching over his mate and she realized it would be a bit dangerous to try and take her from him now.

She gave a small smile to Inuyasha, who continued to watch her silently.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have done that." She said quietly. Inuyasha gave a sound, one that sounded fairly happy and she assumed he was forgiving her. Inuyasha laid his head back on his paws and Rin stepped back, bumping into Sesshomaru once again, who looked up at her as if to ask if she was okay. Which she ignored again. He growled as she tried to move forward and moved in front of her, effectively blocking her with his large body.

Rin narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"Move." She told him, Sesshomaru snarled and took a threatening step forward. Rin knew she was definitely pushing it, but she wasn't backing down. She had seen Miroku kissing Sango, Inuyasha had always looked at Kagome like she was the most important thing in his entire life, even though she still wasn't yet his. But Sesshomaru? The best she'd get from him was a kiss on the forehead.

He had no right to always be getting jealous, always wanting to hurt anybody who even looked at her. He couldn't even show her any love when others were around! And he had sex with her like she couldn't take it the way she _knew_ he wanted to give it to her. Oh no, she was having none of this today. She ducked underneath Sesshomaru and moved over to her bag, pulling out her outfit she normally stayed in while traveling.

It was a long orange and white checkered dress with a green waistband that tied into a bow at her back. Sesshomaru gave a heavy sigh and she heard a small thud as his body hit the ground, she didn't have to turn to know that he was laying down.

Apparently, the thud was loud enough to wake Sango, who rubbed her eyes as Miroku's arm slid off her stomach.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked sleepily. He flicked his eyes at her and then back to Rin watching her change and pull a brush through her hair. Sango stretched, still under the large blanket she was sharing with Miroku, who was snoring loudly with Kilala pillowing his head. Sango shoved him off and his head hit the ground with a thump almost identical to Sesshomaru's. Rin giggled.

Apparently, all the noise was enough to wake Kagome who blinked as she stared at Inuyasha's fur like she had no idea how she had gotten there. She looked so incredibly confused that it made Rin laugh even harder. Inuyasha hauled himself up with a huff and shook out his fur. Then he sniffed Kagome as if checking and making sure she was alright as well.

Rin smiled at the group.

"Well, good morning guys." She said happily, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and she walked over to Kagome, stepping over him. She helped her friend up, despite Inuyasha's obvious displeasure. Kagome smiled, her face still puzzled and Rin giggled again.

"Feel like making breakfast, Kagome?" She asked, giving Sesshomaru a pointed glare before turning to face Kagome again. "I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to go hunt now, aren't you?" She asked Inuyasha who began to shake his head, saw the look on her face, and quickly switched to a vigorous nod. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, his face was less annoyed and this time sad.

Rin refused to allow herself to feel sorry for him and patted Inuyasha's head. He licked her hand once, although she knew it wasn't anything intimate, just his friendly way of saying hello. Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I think I could make some toast and fruit if you all would like." She said helpfully, Rin noticed how her eyes looked at Inuyasha for a moment, but he was already turning, heading towards the woods to find some food. Sesshomaru gave a small whine, bumping at her leg, but Rin ignored him again and she heard him sigh before his paw steps faded off after Inuyasha.

Sango was eyeing Rin, Rin knew that she knew something was up. If anybody was good at reading emotions, it was Sango. Rin gave her a smile that hopefully said, I'll tell you later. Kagome started digging around in her bag and there was a flash of golden light and she pulled out a loaf of bread and some butter. Rin would have to ask her about that too. It seemed she might as well just write down a list of the things she would need to check in about.

"And how long is that gonna take?" She heard Miroku ask. Sango snorted and flicked his ear and the monk pouted. Rin laughed, she loved watching them, it seemed their relationship was going well. She watched Miroku kiss Sango on the cheek, Sango smiled and gave him a hug. _Unlike mine._

"Ok, what type of fruit do you guys like? I prefer to save the vegetables for dinner." She said happily, the bag open as she squatted over it, prepared to grab anything they need. Sango tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Do you have any apples?" Sango asked. "They're high in energy and very healthy for you." She said. Miroku snorted as he stood and stretched. Rin watched as his muscles popped and his mouth stretched open, his vampire fangs snapped out below his bottom lip and Rin blinked in surprise. Just as soon as she had seen them, they retracted. And his tongue swiped over them as his teeth returned to normal.

"Got it." Kagome tossed each one of them an apple, except for Miroku of course, who insisted he wasn't hungry. Rin knew he was just going to wait until all of them were busy and then probably find a rabbit or something. Miroku was a vampire hybrid but he still preferred blood, normal food made him sick. Sango smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Kagome yawned. Rin rubbed the apple off on her dress and took a bite, almost groaning at the taste of the juicy fruit. Kagome began tearing at the bread into clumps, which she handed out to Sango and Rin.

"Sorry, in all honesty, I'm too tired to cook this." She said sheepishly. The girls laughed and took it happily. Rin was happy to have Kagome back. She had missed her friend. And she was really excited to catch up with her hopefully tonight, or maybe while they were flying. That brought a bit of a confliction to her as she ate her apple and bread. Flying. Was she going to ride on Sesshomaru? She was technically giving him the silent treatment but she didn't quite know how she'd travel as fast as the others.

Rin decided she would ride on Sesshomaru, hopefully, if she rode him and then get off him like she didn't care he would feel used, maybe he'd feel even worse that way. Rin grinned, oh yes. she would do that. Sesshomaru would be crushed if she didn't give him enough attention. Kagome bumped her shoulder playfully.

"You good?" She asked. Rin laughed.

"I'm fine, just wondering if I'll be able to bathe tonight." Run giggled. Kagome sighed dreamily.

"Wouldn't that be nice. I'd love to see a hot spring. Maybe take a dip and clean off." She commented. Sango smiled.

"I'd love to, also. Maybe tonight we'll find one?" She asked hopefully. The girls nodded and Miroku had a goofy grin on his face, Rin watched his hand slide down Sango's back, lower and lower until...

"HENTAI!" And a loud smack echoed through the air as Sango stormed away from Miroku fuming, her face red as she gathered her demon hunting gear and mounted Kilala. Miroku sighed and rubbed his now red cheek sadly. Rin giggled and Kagome smiled.

"Such pain I endure just because of my cursed hand." He said sadly. Rin laughed and walked past the nearly six foot guy as she patted Kilala on the head. The cat demon mowed and licked her hand before tilting her head questioningly at Miroku who climbed on her back as well and settled behind Sango.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pervert we wouldn't have to worry about it." Sango muttered as Kilala stood in her fully transformed state. Kagome shook her head and glanced at Rin, her expression was full of amusement.

"Is it always like this?" She asked. Rin laughed.

"Yep, just wait until it's _you_ Miroku's feeling up." Rin said. A low growl sounded from the woods and Inuyasha came out, followed by Sesshmaru. Inuyasha glared at Miroku through narrowed eyes as he crossed in front of Kagome. Miroku bowed his head respectfully and Inuyasha gave him one more glance before swinging his eyes to her. Kagome gave a sheepish smile, her face a cute little pink from blushing that made Rin want to _awe_ at the sight.

Inuyasha purred and nuzzled into her hand as she stroked behind his ears. Rin laughed when Inuyasha purred and Sesshomaru snorted. Rin watched as Kagome shouldered her sack and climbed onto Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tilted his head questioningly at her. Rin said nothing as she grabbed her bag and walked over to him. Sesshomaru was clearly annoyed again but he bent to allow her on his back, and then they were off.

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I took so long to update. But here it is! And I was goin to make this chapter super long and have their whole day in it but I realized it was taking too lon and decided to just post it how it is! Enjoy! And REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10 (lemon)

Sesshomaru was getting fairly annoyed with Rin's behavior. He had no idea what he had done to anger her, but he was tired of being shunned because of it. Even now as she held onto him while they walked, he could smell her anger towards him. He didn't know what the hell he had done but if she didn't start acting better he was going to make sure she did.

"Do you sense that?" He heard Kagome ask Rin, Sesshomaru paused and sniffed the air, he didn't sense but he did smell something it smelled pungent. Like poison and blood. Metallic almost. He snarled. He didn't like slid off his back slowly as KAgome got off Inuyasha.

"Should I do a quick check? I and Kilala can scope around." Sango offered. Sesshomaru didn't have to see Rin's smile to know it was there.

"No, Sango, that's alright, we can go, or maybe just me and Kagome? We can purify anything we find if we do find anything. she said. Sesshomaru snarled louder at that. If there was a threat he most definitely didn't want his mate going after it with no protection but relying on some purification powers. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha in Inu.

 **"Come, we find the source. Kill it."** He told him, even in Inu he didn't talk much, he preferred shorter phrases. Inuyasha nodded back at him and the two of them began sniffing the air and then walked forward. Kagome followed after them.

"Hey, where are you going." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru locked eyes, they had both picked up on the scent. It was a demon, some type of earthy one underground, not too far ahead.

Sesshomaru started running, letting his nose lead him as the rest of the group followed him and Inuyasha shouting "hey!" And "Slow down!". Sesshomaru skidded to a halt at a large clearing, not tries, no grass. Just wet dirt. This confused him considering it hadn't rained all day or last night. But the soil looked freshly wettened. Sesshomaru growled at the ground, sniffing again.

 **"Worms?"** Inuyasha asked, pawing at the ground, Sesshomaru growled and nodded, it appeared so. Suddenly a pink little head popped up from the ground, Sesshomaru stumbled back and then narrowed his eyes and pounced on it, just as it disappeared under the dirt and reappeared behind him. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance that the thing had gotten away and flipped his body around to pounce again. It disappeared once more. Sesshomaru let out a snarl of irritation.

Inuyasha was having the same problem, except there were two worms bothering him. Sesshomaru licked his fangs as he spotted one a few feet in front f him, he stalked forward silently and then leaped on it. He snapped his teeth but the creature was gone again, and two more reappeared beside him as he whirled on them.

"Oh my goodness." He heard Kagome giggled. "They look like little puppies!" She mused, Sesshomaru ignored her as he continued to pounce on the worms, holes covered the dirt now as he and his brother tried to catch one.

 _These damn worms!_ He thought to himself, snapping at one near his back leg. Now he could hear them all laughing. he wanted them to feel the annoyance he was feeling, see if they were laughing then.

Finally, Sesshomaru caught one. His jaws snapped around the creatures neck and he yanked hard, It came flying out of the dirt, and as soon as it was out it transformed into its real form. A giant pink slimy earthworm with a wide mouth then hissed and roared, flashing its several rows of teeth, it's body, larger than Sesshomaru writhed and he heard Rin give a shriek and he saw her stumble backward before falling on he butt.

Not so funny now was it?

Sesshomaru flung the thing at Inuyasha who caught it and pinned it to the ground before delivering a swift blow to its head and springing back as far as he could, green goo exploded everywhere, Sesshomaru just barely missed it. Inuyasha, unfortunately, got some splattered on his back leg but that was it, he would need to wash it off though, and fast before the poison spread.

Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes at Rin, she thought it was so funny he had tried to catch that thing, now she looked mildly disgusted. Good.

* * *

They had finally reached a spot farm enough from the worms and they decided to camp there for the night. After making Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thoroughly check the area for any dangers, especially the ground, they had set out their things for the night. They told Rin that they needed some water and she had volunteered to go by the stream to retrieve some.

Now Sesshomaru watched her through the bushes as she knelt by the stream, filling a bucket of water, he had only come to make sure she would be in no trouble and after making sure she would be okay he had planned to return before she did. He had already eaten and he wasn't going back out after they returned.

Now Sesshomaru was debating going out there and just asking what was wrong. Or making her tell him, whichever one was more convenient. And so he stepped out of the bushes slowly, cautiously. Rin froze, her hands glowed a soft pink and Sesshomaru knew that meant she was feeling something demonic. Of course, it was him but she didn't know that and he didn't need her trying to kill him.

Sesshomaru gave a soft noise, a mix between a bark and a soft woofing sound, in Inu it meant "It's me" But hopefully she would understand that. Thankfully she did and her body relaxed as the light faded.

"Sesshomaru, why are you following me." She said calmly. Sesshomaru blew a breath out and turned himself back into a human. Rin still didn't turn around Sesshomaru sat next to her, thankful that he was able to summon his clothes back on before he did so.

"Rin, why do you ignore me?" He asked her. Rin said nothing anSesshomaruru growled, he gripped her shoulder and turned her towards him, only to see the same guarded look he normally had.

"Nothing is wrong, Sesshomaru." She said blankly. Her voice empty of any emotions and her scent just as empty. Sesshomaru knew she was lying to him and he gripped her chin, tilting her head up towards him as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand what he has done to anger you." He told her, Rin looked away, he could smell guilt coming into her scent. Had she been acting in such a way just to get a reaction out of him, for no reason?

Sesshomaru pushed the thought aside, he was going to make Rin remember how much he cared for her. He would show her exactly what she would be missing if she continued with her actions.

Sesshomaru untied her obi and pushed her dress off her shoulders gently. Rin's eyes closed for a moment and he paused. When they open there were love and sadness in them.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru, please forgive me." Sesshomaru nodded briefly before gesturing to her undergarments.

"Remove these." He told her briskly. Rin gave him a hint of a smile and he felt his heart warm as she did. he pulled his clothes off as well, he was done before she finished removing hers, as soon as she did he kissed her.

He almost moaned at the sweet taste of her as her hands came to circle his neck, he slid his to her waist, enjoying the feeling of her soft naked skin beneath him while he kissed her. Her tongue tangled with hers until he growled and she stilled, allowing him to dominate her by sweeping his tongue around her mouth. Sesshommlifted her for a moment before falling to his knees on the soft ground, laying her beneath him.

He kissed a trail down her stomach, pausing lick around those luscious breasts of hers before continuing down and flicking his tongue a few times over her clit to ready her. Rin moaned and Sesshomaru could tell she was ready for him. He moved up her body slowly bracing himself on his arms and gripped his cock. He lined it up with her entrance and sunk inside her.

He growled. She was tight, always so fucking tight he thought he'd break her. Sesshomaru thrust slowly. Achingly slowly. Rin groaned beneath him. Her body writhed as she shifted with him inside of her. Sesshomaru reined in his demon. She was probably in pain. Maybe he needed to be gentler. He kissed down her neck, fondling her breast gently as he thrust slower.

Rin sighed and Sesshomaru thought he scented disappointment, but as soon as he touched her clit, it was replaced by the strong scent of arousal. Sesshomaru smiled, rubbing the small nub with his fingers as thrust in slow strokes. It was killing him, yes, but it was worth the pain for him.

Rin's body arched and she bit her lip in that sexy way she always did right before cumming. Sesshomaru growled and thrust faster. Not hard, but sped up just enough to make her moan as she orgasmed. Her walls clenching around his cock drove Sesshomaru to his and he came with a low growling moan. Rin lay beneath him, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, pulling out slowly and making them both shiver as he did so.

"Come, Rin, we must return." He helped her up and in finding her clothes, and then they headed out to find the rest of their group.

* * *

When they returned, Kagome was stirring a pot of something over the fire. Sesshomaru sniffed and he could smell vegetables. He wrinkled his nose, he didn't like vegetables. He had returned to his other form, his dog so that he could carry Rin back to the campsite.

"Alright guys, we need to discuss something," Sango spoke. Sesshomaru was resting against a tree trunk while Rin leaned into his side. He lifted his head and cocked his ears forward to show he was listening.

"We'll be finding this Chokyukai tomorrow. We need a plan to take him down." She stroked Kilala who was laying next to her and Sesshomaru growled to Inuyasha.

 **"Transform, must communicate."** Inuyasha gave a growl of agreement and in a shimmer of youkai, both of them lay on the grass, shirtless but with pants at least.

"He is youkai? We kill him." Sesshomaru stated simply. Sango sighed. Miroku chuckled.

"I think she meant _how_ Sesshy." Sesshomaru snarled at him, the monk only laughed. Nobody else except for the little group right here would _ever_ say those things and get away with it. But because these people were his good friends. Or at least, he considered them pack. Not quite friends just yet. He allowed them the small privileges many would die over.

"With our claws," Inuyasha said blankly. Sesshomaru mentally thanked him. There was not much that needed to be said about the matter. They were going to kill this youkai and he was going to di. By their claws. Maybe Sesshomaru's poison if it came to that. But it probably wouldn't, he an Inuyasha were very skilled fighters. Sango blushed as she slowly stirred the bow of whatever Kagome had made.

"There's something I kind of forgot to mention." Sesshomaru stiffened, This was Sango, Sango never _forgot_ to mention anything. She had deliberately kept it secret from them. Which was somethingSesshomaru was not at all happy about.

"This Chokyukai... the reason he was steling the women from villages is because he was using them for... personal services." She mumbled. Inuyasha froze. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, even Miroku looked pissed.

"So what you're saying," Kagome finally piped up, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. "Is that we need to be careful fighting him because he may try to take us and use us for his 'personal services' if he gets a hold of us?" Sesshomaru was not liking this at all.

"Well yes-"

"Well, then that shouldn't be as big of a deal. If he takes us, we can always fight him then, or we can just try not to let him take us. Not that it would be easy, but bad things only happen if we're taken." Kagome said, a smile was on her face like she had just figured everything out, but Sesshomaru knew it couldn't be that easy.

"Kagome, I think he must be using something to capture his women. Remember, no youkai just works independently, every youkai has some type of something that helps them achieve whatever they need to do." Rin explained gently. Sesshomaru was proud of his mate for being so polite with Kagome, her face of disappointment didn't look nearly as sad after Rin explained it.

"Yes," Sango said. "It's some type of tiara-like golden band. Once placed on the victim's head, the fall in love with him and want to do whatever is necessary to please him." Sango said. Sesshomaru frowned.

"So we need to take the bands from him and then kill him." He said. Sango groaned.

"Sesshomaru, you can't just kill everything." He didn't see why not. Rin laughed.

"Does he have a certain amount of these bands? Or does he generate them somehow?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shrugged.

"I'm not sure, probably generates if he's got an entire village worth of women enslaved." She said. Miroku sighed.

"So he's probably got little demon helpers as well. Even with magical bands, there's no way he can just enslave that many women, they would fight back." Sesshomaru nodded. He made a reasonable point nodded again.

"He does." And we're going to have to take them out too." Kagome spoke again.

"What if they were being forced to help him? Like they had these bands on them as well?"

"Then we do our best to save them, just as we're going to save the women in the temple." Sango stared almost proudly. Sesshomaru wondered how she had gotten all this information but he and Inuyasha hadn't.

"But the pig is going to die?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru almost chuckled at his brother's bloodthirsty state. While many thought otherwise, Inuyasha was actually the more bloodthirsty one out of the two. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Sango.

"Yes." She stated, her voice hard.

"I and Kagome can make purification force fields. That way he can be enslaved while we rescue the women." Kagome gave her a confused look.

"But shouldn't we rescue the women after he's dead? So if they were to be free, he couldn't enslave them again?" Rin tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, that would be smart, but what if the bands only come off if he removes them himself? Or he has some secret word that has to be said?" Rin pointed out helpfully. Kagome stopped and nodded.

"So save women, and then kill the pig?" Miroku said. Sango nodded. Sesshomaru did too.

"Then I guess it's settled, be up early tomorrow. We have a pig to kill."

 **So there's that! With Christmas break coming up im going to have some extra time on my hadns and I'm thinking about starting a new story. But only one so I made a poll and you guys can vote on which I should start! ENJOY AND REVIEWWW PLZZZZ**


End file.
